The Story of Emma Underhill
by Ogregal
Summary: Story setting three years prior to the quest of Erebor. Emma Underhill, a hobbit from Bree, and a barmaid working at the Prancing Pony,thought she would live a normal life, until one day, she meets and befriends a important dwarf,and her life changes forever. Pairings: Thorin/OC
1. The Story of Emma Underhill

**The Story of Emma Underhill**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Emma, you are late!" called out Barliman Butterbur, owner of the Prancing Pony. A young hobbit maiden runs into the Inn, panting. Her long dark curly hair flying as she entered the Inn, and her blue eyes looking at up at the Inn Keeper apologetically. "I am so sorry, Barliman! I had to run to the market and other couple errands, I lost track of time! I am truly sorry. It won't happen again." said Emma. "You just be sure it won't happen again! My customers cannot wait forever you know. And besides, there will be a party of dwarves arriving tonight to celebrate a birthday party." said Barliman. "Dwarves?!' said Emma with surprise. "Yes, dwarves. Now get to work, they should be arriving any time soon." said Barliman. "Yes, Barley." said Emma.

Evening came, and a group of dwarves arrived at the Prancing Pony. Emma had been busy serving drinks and food to the dwarves. But there was one dwarf amongst the group that caught her attention. He was taller than some that was with him, and his long raven hair reached passed his shoulders. His beard was braided and his blue eyes sparkled in merriment as he talked with his fellow dwarves and laughed. "Well how is your birthday so far, laddie?" asked a white haired dwarf sitting on the left hand side.

"It turned out really nice." the dark haired dwarf replied. Emma couldn't keep her eyes off of this dwarf. _What am I doing? I need to get back to work, _Emma thought, and she shook her head and continued serving drinks and food to the customers in the common area. Suddenly, Emma felt in such a hurry of serving drinks that she tripped over a chair, spilling a drink all over the dark haired dwarf sitting nearby. "Great Jehoshaphat! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Emma, her face turning beat red, and feeling warm. She felt embarrassed that this had happened.

Emma felt worried that the dwarf would get upset. But to her surprise, he didn't. "That's okay. I'm used to it." said the dwarf. "Here, let me wash this off for you." said Emma, reaching for a towel in a pocket of her apron, and she washed off the spill from the dwarf's tunic. "Thank you, Miss-!" began the dwarf. "Emma-Emma Underhill! And what is your name?" asked Emma. "Thorin, son of Thrain!" smiled the dwarf. "Its nice meeting you, Thorin, son of Thrain!" said Emma. "You too, Miss Underhill!" the dwarf replied. "Well, I better get back to work." said Emma, and she walked away from the dwarf.

_Now that went well, _Emma thought. Later as she continued serving drinks to the customers, she could hear music and loud singing. At first she assumed it would be the men singing.

But as she entered in the common area, she saw it was Thorin and the dwarves singing and playing music on their instruments, with Thorin playing a small golden harp resting on his lap. Emma couldn't help but stand there and watch the dwarves sing and play music, but her attention mostly was on Thorin. She had never heard of a dwarf playing a harp before, and she knew elves were known to play beautiful instruments. She felt quite amazed how well the dwarf played on the harp, and his large fingers playing gently.

"Emma!" called out the Innkeeper. "Oh, I'm sorry Barley!" said Emma, snapping back, and she continued working. When she heard words to the dwarves songs, her heart raced. Something came up inside her where she felt she needed to leave Bree, and have an adventure of her own. _You're only dreaming, Emma. Besides, Mr. Butterbur wouldn't let you leave Bree if his life depends on it, _Emma thought. After a while of serving drinks, Barliman gave her the clear that her shift is done, and she could leave. But Emma didn't want to leave.

She seen the dwarves were still there, and she wanted to talk to them and get to know them more. "May I help you, Miss Underhill?" asked Thorin as he noticed Emma standing nearby. "I never met dwarves before, and your folk and culture are fascinating." began Emma.

"Oh, is that so, little miss?" asked a burly looking dwarf with a brown beard, named Dwalin. "I know I'm only hobbit, and I get so bored of staying here, doing the same thing every day." said Emma. "Just as hobbits, curious little things!" smiled a white haired dwarf named Balin. "Look, I'll just leave you fellows to your fun. Its getting late, and since my shift is over now, I'm going on home." said Emma. Her voice sounded sad. She didn't want to go back to home, where she felt alone, and it reminded her so much of her past. Several years ago, orcs raided her home, killing her mother, father, and two sisters, leaving her the only survivor of the Underhill family.

She lived alone since then, and it had been a struggle to her. And to go back to her home, would cause her sadness to increase again. That's why she spent most of days and nights at the Prancing Pony to stay busy, keeping her mind off of the tragic event several years before. "Is there something wrong, Miss Underhill? You seemed as if you don't want to go home." said Balin. "I rather not talk about it. I'll be fine." said Emma. Emma also realized where she lived, was on the borders of Bree, which lead to the wild. Emma had to train herself in the sword and bow, just to keep herself safe in case of any attacks from orcs, or any other creatures.

Emma didn't want to tell the dwarves her entire life story just yet. She wished the dwarves good night, and she departed from the Prancing Pony making her way home. As she entered her home, she made her some tea, sitting down in her arm chair, after changing into her night clothes. She already lit a fire, and she relaxed. It was past midnight and she already dozed off in her chair, after drinking her tea. But hearing some sounds, startled her awake. Emma reached for her bow that was sitting nearby as the sounds continued. Suddenly her door burst open.

"There she is!" sneered a dark voice. Suddenly a tall pale orc stood in front of her. Emma readied her bow and arrow, aiming at the orc. "Get out of my home!" barked Emma. "We're coming for you, Underhill. You will join your family! You cannot escape me!" hissed the orc. Emma shot at the orc, but missed him completely. _Oh no, _Emma moaned. Emma reached her sword this time, and she swung at the orc, cutting off a finger. The Orc screeched. Emma bolted from her home, leaving the orc and several other orcs behind. She made her way to the Prancing Pony.

She saw the door was locked. She banged on the door. "Barley! Barley!" cried out Emma.

Emma's cries woken the Inn Keeper, and he opened the door. "Emma! What's going on? Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?" asked Barliman. "Orcs attacked my home, Barley!" panted Emma. "Good heavens! Please, get here. Emma, move in here. You are not safe where are you are living. You shall stay here at the Prancing Pony at no charge. It is way too dangerous for you to live there. Tomorrow morning, you should go and bring all your belongings here. Myself and several others will help you move." said Barliman.

"Oh thank you, Barley! That means so much!" said Emma, and she hugged the Inn Keeper. All the commotion between Emma and Barliman woke up the dwarves. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin came down. "What's going on? Who's making all the racket?" demanded the dwarf. When Thorin saw Emma, he looked at her. "I thought you went home?" asked Thorin. "Orcs attacked her home, Master Thorin." said Barliman gravely. "Are you okay?! You're not hurt are you?" asked Balin quickly. "I'm fine, Master Dwarf, I escaped unharmed." replied Emma.

"Thank Mahal." sighed Thorin. "Miss Underhill will be staying here at the Prancing Pony without charge, since this an emergency situation. She has no money or materials to build her a new home." said Barliman. "What about the rest of your belongings?" asked Dwalin.

"Barliman and his friends are helping me get my belongings tomorrow." said Emma. "Wait, I got an idea. Instead of you staying here at the Pony, how about joining us to Ered Luin and stay with us?" offered Thorin. "Thorin!" began Dwalin. "Dwalin, Emma is in need of a home. She shall stay with us. Its too noisy here for a hobbit like her. She needs a place of quiet." said Thorin. "But a lot of our people will not approve of this!" protested Dwalin. "To hell with them! They have to get used to it!" scoffed Thorin. Dwalin nodded. "Yes, I agree with Thorin. Miss Underhill shall stay with us in Ered Luin." said Balin. Barliman nodded.

"We will go to your home tomorrow and gather your belongings first, and make our way to Ered Luin from there." said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin! I really don't know what to say!" said Emma, moved by the dwarf's offer of her staying with them in the dwarven kingdom. "Please say you'll stay with us." said Thorin. "I will stay with you!" said Emma. "Good that is settled." said Barliman smiling. "I am very tired. I'm going to bed now! Good night! See all of you tomorrow!" said Emma. "Good night, Miss Underhill! See you tomorrow!" said Balin, Thorin and Dwalin together.

The next morning, Emma met up with the dwarves in the common area.

They made their way to Emma's home, and helped Emma with packing belongings. "I don't mean to pry, lass, but what happened to your family?" asked Balin. Emma frowned, bowing her head sadly. "Orcs attacked my home several years ago, killing most of my family. I managed to survive somehow, when the towns people of Bree came and helped me fight them off." said Emma softly. "Emma, I'm so sorry to hear this. You have our deepest condolences. Emma, you are not alone. I know what its like to lose a family from orcs." said Thorin.

"Oh, Thorin. You lost your family too?" said Emma. "My grandfather, my brother, alongside with other dwarves, and Balin and Dwalin's father, Fundin." said Thorin. "Thorin-!" said Emma, placing her hand on Thorin's large calloused hand. "Come on! Lets get the rest of this packed and get out of here." said Dwalin impatiently. "Alright, Mister Impatient!" snapped Balin. "I have purchased a wagon and a horse that will carry all the stuff. The wagon is outside with a pony." said Thorin. After loading Emma's belongings onto the wagon, they begin their journey to Ered Luin.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two days later, Emma and the dwarves made it to Ered Luin. Emma looked around in awe at the dwarven kingdom. "This is your home?" asked Emma. "Yes, Miss Underhill." said Balin. As they entered the great halls of the kingdom Emma looked at the place in amazement. She had never seen a place so large and beautiful in entire life. And the thought of her living here, excited her, however it made her nervous, fearing she would get lost. As the dwarves continued to enter, a dwarf woman with dark locks approached them, followed by two younger dwarves. "There you are! It took you three long enough to get back!" said the woman.

"I'm sorry, Dis. We met a friend during our stay at the Prancing Pony. Her home got raided by orcs." said Thorin to his sister. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Who is this friend of yours?" asked the dwarf woman. "Allow me to introduce her. Dis, this my friend Emma Underhill, Halfling from Bree. She works as the barmaid there. Emma, this is my sister Dis, and her sons, Fili and Kili!" said Thorin, also introducing his nephews. "Its nice meeting you, Emma! We are so sorry hearing about home!" said Dis. "I know!" said Emma. "She will be staying with us. She'll be more safer here. She has no money to build her a new home." said Thorin.

"That's a good idea. Come, I'll show you to a guest quarters where you'll be staying." said Dis. "We'll bring your stuff up shortly!" called out Dwalin. Emma nodded. Emma followed Dis, and shortly they arrived at the private guest quarters. It was almost like a little home itself, with a living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom, and a large wardrobe. "This is beautiful!" smiled Emma sitting on the bed. "I'm glad you'll like it. Dinner will be served shortly. I will send in a maid to help you get cleaned up for supper." said Dis. Emma nodded.

It felt weird to Emma of having a maid help her out. Emma felt so used of doing things herself. In less than twenty minutes, Balin and Dwalin brought in Emma's belongings. "I'll see you two at dinner! Thank you for bringing in my stuff!" said Emma. "You're welcome, Miss Underhill!" said Dwalin. After the two dwarves left, Emma began unpacking her belongings setting up her new little home that was set up for her. After the last item was put away, and all her clothes placed in the wardrobe, she finished her packing.

When that was done, the maid, named Merrilee entered Emma's quarters. "Hello, my name is Merrilee, I will be your maid to help you, Miss Underhill. I will get your bath ready." said the red haired female dwarf. "Thank you." said Emma.

When Merrilee had the bath ready, she came out of the bathroom. "Your bath is ready, Miss Underhill." said the maid. "Thank you." said Emma. Emma went into the bathroom to take her bath. It felt nice to have a bath. She hadn't had one in days, and she felt relieved that a bath was in order. When Emma finished her bath, she climbed out of the tub and dried off. Merrilee approached her. "Here you will be wearing this tonight. I will help you with your hair." said Merrilee handing over a light blue and gold dress. "Wow, this gown is a lot prettier than my own gowns!" exclaimed Emma admiring the dress Merrilee handed to her.

Emma puts on the gown, and after that, Merrilee helped Emma with her hair. Emma discovered that her hair is now in braids. When Emma is finished, Merrilee smiled. "You are ready! Follow me." said Merrilee. Emma followed the dwarf maid down into the great dining hall. As she entered, many dwarves already inside, which made Emma feel a little awkward and out of place. But she tried the best she could of smiling brightly at them, as all the dwarves looked at the hobbit entering the dining hall. Some smiled at her, but there were a few that frowned upon her, wondering why a hobbit is in their kingdom.

The gossip already began among the dwarf woman of the arrival of Emma.

Emma ignored the talk as she approach the table where the royal family are seating. "Here, sit with us!" smiled Balin. Emma sat in between Balin and Thorin. "Why are they staring at me?" Emma whispered to Balin. "Don't worry about it. They are surprised of seeing an outsider in the kingdom, and they never seen a hobbit amongst dwarves before." said Balin, patting Emma's back. "But they are gossiping." protested Emma. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Relax and enjoy yourself, Miss Underhill!" smiled Dis. Emma smiled back. "Okay." said Emma, as a plate of food now served to her.

"So tell me Emma, what do you do besides working as barmaid at the Prancing Pony?" asked Dis. "I am an artist. I work on a lot of paintings. I'm thinking of working on a painting later. Maybe after I get the tour of the place." said Emma. "Maybe after supper, my brother will give you the tour!" grinned Dis, looking at Thorin. "Me? Why me? That's why we have Balin and Dwalin. They can give her the tour!" said Thorin. "Thorin, there isn't any meetings today! Since you have some free time, go ahead and give her the tour." insisted Thorin's sister. "Very well." sighed Thorin.

"I notice you carry a bow with you. I didn't know hobbits are skilled in Archery." spoke up Kili. "I taught myself the bow and sword after the deaths of my family. I had no other choice. I managed to escape again from the last orc attack." said Emma. "You are a brave lass, Miss Underhill. I'm glad you escaped the attack without a scratch." said Balin. "Me too. At first I thought I was going to make it. But I cut off the left finger of the orc, and I made my escape after that." said Emma. Thorin smiled. "Don't worry, Emma. You are safe here now, and no orc will touch you. They will deal with us, if it ever happens again, which it won't." said Thorin.

"Thank you, Thorin." said Emma. Later when dinner ended, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for social time, some music and dancing. While the others done that, Thorin decided to give Emma the tour of the kingdom. "So you say you work on paintings, Emma." said Thorin, as they walked in the kingdom. "I do. It relaxes me. The last painting I have done is when I made a trip to the Shire. It was a painting of the landscape. I work on landscapes and villages. I even made a painting of the village of Bree, which is hanging in the Prancing Pony right now." said Emma.

Thorin nodded. "I don't think your people like it when I'm here." said Emma.

Thorin looked at Emma. "Why are you saying this, Emma? Of course they like you." said Thorin. "You should've seen the stares when I entered the dining hall tonight. They didn't look all too friendly." said Emma. "Don't mind them, Emma. They'll get used to you. And if anyone is going to say anything, I will end it." said Thorin, gently. Emma sighed with relief. She knew he meant it when he made the statement. After giving the tour, they walked back to Emma's quarters. "Thank you for the tour, Thorin. I really enjoyed it. Your home is beautiful." said Emma. "You haven't seen anything quite as beautiful as our old home in Erebor!" smiled Thorin.

"Oh!" sighed Emma with amazement. "Emma?" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin?" said Emma. "Good night." said the dwarf. "Good night." said Emma, as she entered her quarters, closing the door. As Thorin left, he looked behind. A part of him wanted to back and stay with her for a little while, and he started having feelings for this beautiful hobbit. But he only knew her for a few days, but his liking for her grew stronger by the minute. _She really needs someone in her life to take care of her, she has no family, _Thorin thought.

Later that night, Emma couldn't sleep, and she felt the need of going for a walk.

Emma left her quarters, and she strolled around the silent kingdom for a little bit. By the time she reached the Great Hall, she could hear harp music and a voice singing from the hall. The music and the voice sounded very beautiful, and she felt mesmerized by it. Emma decided to find out who is singing and playing the music. As she peered through the large double doors of the Great Hall, she found the source of the music and singing. There sat Thorin alone in the Great Hall, playing a grand golden harp, and singing.

Emma felt her heart race. He looked magnificent and beautiful sitting there, singing and playing. His facial features showed emotion as he sang and played from the heart. His singing and music went through her soul, and now she longed for this dwarf. She then slowly walked away from the Great Hall, shaking her head. _How can I be in love with him? I only known him for a few days, _Emma thought as she walked back to her quarters. Emma entered her chamber. A few weeks went by during Emma's stay there, Dis took Emma out to the Market place, showing her the sights and sounds of Ered Luin.

She even took Emma shopping for some dresses as well. During the time in the market place, Emma saw the same group of dwarf women in the area, and she could hear them talking.

And they were talking about Emma. "I hear that Lord Thorin fancies this Underhill." said one dwarf woman. "Do you suppose they are courting?" asked another woman. "Mahal only knows. But it is a disgrace to our people if Thorin chooses to marry this Halfling. Hobbits should marry their own." said another woman. Anger clouded over Emma. She couldn't believe what she is hearing. How could they talk about her this way. "Dis, we need to go back." said Emma softly. "Are you okay, Emma?" asked Dis. "I'm going to be fine. I'm getting tired. We need to go back, please." said Emma. "Okay." said Dis, looking at the hobbit with a puzzled look.

Dis and Emma returned to the Halls, and Emma went straight to her quarters without saying a word to Thorin, nor anyone else for that matter. "Is Emma alright?" asked Thorin looking at Dis. "She's acted quite strangely during the market place. An hour after we arrived, she looked a bit upset, but I asked if she was okay, and she told me she felt tired." said Dis. "I think there is something more than her feeling tired. You did say she looked upset. Maybe I should go and talk to her." said Thorin. "You stay away from the Halfling, Lord Oakenshield." said a dwarf behind them. Thorin spun around, and there stood in front of him a dwarf medium length brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Vilmer, what business of yours is it with my dealings with a hobbit? It doesn't concern you." said Thorin icily. "Yes, it concerns us. All of us. If you marry this hobbit, you will disgrace the entire race of dwarves, and your family! Not only that you already agreed to the betrothal with my daughter Hilda a year ago, and you still haven't told me if you approve of it." scowled Vilmer. "Let me inform you Vilmer, I have no interest in your daughter, for one. Two, like I said before, its none of your business of whom I can or cannot speak to. If you cannot accept the fact my friendship with the hobbit, then we have some problems here." snapped Thorin.

"Oh you have some problems alright. Real problems! This isn't over yet!" barked Vilmer and he walked away. "Its over, pal!" shouted Thorin. Thorin slammed his fist into a wall in anger. "What's wrong with these people!" roared the dwarf. "Thorin calm down. We'll get this worked out." said Dis gently. "Lad, take yourself a little stroll and calm down. Dis and I will go talk to Emma." said Balin. Thorin nodded, and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Balin and Dis arrived at Emma's quarters and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" called out Emma from behind the door, her voice raspy from weeping. "Its us, Dis and Balin! We came to talk to you!" Dis replied. Emma opened the door, and they could see that Emma had been crying, because her eyes are blood shot red. "You've been crying lassie?" asked Balin gently. Emma nodded. "You don't mind if we talk about this?" asked Dis, as both dwarves sat down, and Emma sat down across from them in her arm chair.

"Dis when we were in the market place, a group of dwarven women talked about me, or I should say gossiped. They are saying Thorin and I are a couple, and they said it's a disgrace that a hobbit and a dwarf should be together. But Thorin and I aren't together-at least not yet. And I have no idea of Thorin's intentions of me, how could they possibly say these things? I done no wrong to them." said Emma. "Emma, don't listen to those people! They are jealous, that's what their problem is. In fact, Thorin had a bad day himself dealing with a male dwarf, whom is also not happy about your presence." said Dis.

"Don't you worry, lassie. We'll put an end to this. We're not going to give up without a fight. Besides in my opinion, if you and Thorin ever did start courting, you two are made for each other, because Thorin really likes you, Emma. We like you. We haven't seen our Thorin smile this much in a while, all because of you. Don't let the others get to you, Emma. We will handle this matter." said Balin. "I think its for the best if I remain low key for a while until this issue is settled. And if-Thorin and I did end up together, we're going to keep our relationship low key as well." said Emma.

"You know that is a good idea. We will help you. Since you do have you own kitchen here, we can go to the market and bring you some groceries, so you can make your own meals, in that way, you don't have to leave your quarters." said Dis. "What happens if I want to see Thorin?" asked Emma. "Thorin will come to you, or one of us will send for him." said Balin. Emma nodded. She agreed this is a good idea to keep a low profile to avoid anymore gossip or problems until the matter with the dwarves is settled.

Later after the conversation with Dis and Balin, Emma remained in her quarters, and she picked up one of her books and started reading. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" asked Emma. "It's me, Thorin!" Thorin called out from behind the door. Emma answered the door, allowing Thorin to enter her quarters. "Thorin!" said Emma. "Are you okay, Emma? Dis told me what happened at the market place-I am so sorry to hear this." said Thorin gently sitting down next to her. "It just really upsets me, Thorin. How could they say such horrible things? I've done no wrong." said Emma. "Emma, you done no wrong to any of us. We will take care of this issue. Emma, I am in love with you, and I like to offer my hand in courtship with you." said Thorin firmly.

"But your people don't like it!" protested Emma. "To hell with them! They are jealous, just as Vilmer' s daughter is jealous at the fact I am speaking with you. Emma, I will take care of this problem. I will put an end to their gossip and trash talking, because I won't have it. They are never happy once they are complaining. I promise you, this will end." said Thorin. "So-you are in love with me!" said Emma softly. Thorin smiled. "Yes, Emma. Emma, you have no family, and you need someone to be with you, to take care of you, so you won't be so lonely anymore." whispered Thorin.

"Really?" said Emma. "Really." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I'm in love with you, and I accept your offer in courtship. You may not know this, but the other night, I walked towards the Great Hall, and I watched you play your harp and sing. I never heard anything so beautiful in my entire life. You looked magnificent, and handsome, and your voice-just went through my very soul, Thorin." said Emma. Thorin smiled. Thorin pulled Emma into his arms, and she could feel his broad chest pressing on her. To her surprise, Thorin leaned towards her planting his lips on hers, kissing her slowly and gently.

Two days went by, while Emma had kept herself busy in her private chambers. Although it had been nerve racking to be all cooped up in there, but she had to remain low key for a while, until the ordeal with the dwarves had settled down. But unfortunately it hadn't. One day, Emma decided to go for a stroll in the kingdom's corridors, and passed up several dwarf women, and she could hear them talking. "The council is calling for an urgent meeting today. They're going to talk to Lord Thorin and Lord Dain into forcing Emma to leave." said one. Emma's eyes flew wide open in shock when she heard this.

_No, no! Please don't let it be true! _Emma's mind reeled.

Emma continued walking, and luckily she met up with Dis in the halls. "Dis, can we talk for a minute?" asked Emma. "What is it, Miss Underhill?" asked Dis, a concerned look on her face. "I over heard a group of dwarf women saying there is a urgent council meeting today discussing me! Is this true?" asked Emma. Dis bowed her head sadly. "Its true, Emma. I was just heading to your quarters to tell you. They want you present at the meeting as well. Its going to start here shortly." said Dis. "I don't think I'll be able to handle this meeting." said Emma.

"Emma, we're not going down without a fight. If the Council decides to vote you out, we will FIGHT this, is that understood? We're not going to let you go this easy." said Dis gently. A slight smile appear on Emma's lips. "In fact, lets go on to the Council chamber in that way, we'll be already there." said Dis. Emma nodded. As she followed Dis, she felt very nervous, especially about this Council meeting, that involved Emma's stay here, and her relationship with Thorin. She didn't understand why her and Thorin's relationship bothered the dwarves, and it hurt her.

Shortly, they entered the Council chambers, and already many dwarves arrived.

Emma tried not to show signs of nervousness as she entered the chamber. Dis and Emma made their to where Thorin, Balin and Dwalin are sitting. Thorin already could see small signs of distress on Emma's face. As Emma sat down next to Thorin, Thorin leaned to her. "Don't worry, we're going to fight this tooth and nail!" whispered Thorin. "What of Dain? You know he is.." began Emma. "Hell with him. I'm not going to lose you because of any dwarf, including Dain." snorted the dwarf. Emma sighed.

Shortly, the meeting began. "We're calling this meeting on a matter of the rumors spread of the courtship between Thorin and the Halfling, Emma Underhill. First, we will ask Emma and Thorin if the rumors are true." spoke up Dain, and he turned to Thorin. Thorin took Emma's hand, squeezing it. "They are true. We are courting, I asked her last night." said Thorin firmly. "You know Thorin of the laws." said Dain looking at his cousin. "You're not going to take their side are you?!" barked Thorin. "Thorin, you've lived here for a long time, since after Smaug's attack. You told me you were never going to find a wife for a long time. And if you were to find a wife, it would be among our people. I have even set up a banquet inviting all the daughters of the dwarven clans to be present, so you could choose who would be your wife." said Dain.

Thorin already feeling frustrated of this. "What if I don't want to choose a dwarf woman to be my wife? Its my decision of whom I want to be with, not anyone else's!" snapped Thorin. "But we have our laws, Thorin Oakenshield. You maybe of royal blood, but you too must obey the laws. We're now going to call for a vote. Once everyone voted on the banishment of this hobbit, Emma has to leave our premises immediately." said Dain. And so they begin their voting. Unfortunately, all the dwarves voted against Emma staying there. She couldn't believe this. Her heart sank.

Thorin now went in full rage, sounding off on all the dwarves including Dain. While that happened, Emma bolted from the Council chambers, without being noticed. She ran to her quarters, and began packing her belongings. She couldn't take it anymore. The way these dwarves are treating her is wrong, not accepting her as part of the group, hurt her. She hated to do this, but she decided to leave Ered Luin, and make her journey back to Bree, and stay at the Prancing Pony. She didn't bother leaving a note to Thorin or the others. She packed her belongings, and left the Kingdom, without being noticed by the guards or any other person.

Later, when the Council ended, Thorin needed to go for some fresh air.

But before leaving the chamber, everyone noticed Emma is gone. "Emma? Where is she? She was here a moment ago?!" exclaimed Thorin. "I don't know. The minute she was here, and the next minute she is gone." said Balin. "Oh dear." moaned Dis sadly. "She's taking this harder than we expected." said Dwalin, sadly. "I want to strangle my cousin!" roared Thorin, and he turned the other way. "No, Thorin! Fighting with Dain is not going to solve this! We're going to handle this one way or the other without blood shed!" ordered Dis. "I have lost Emma because of their foolish decision and Dain' s foolish words. I'm going to get Emma back one way or the other!" barked Thorin.

Suddenly a guard approached them. "Your highnesses! She is gone!" spoken up the guard. "What?!" Dis, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin all cried. "I went to check and see if she is okay, and when I entered her chamber, her belongings are gone. She had left." said the guard.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A week went by, Emma arrived in Bree. Barliman felt quite surprised at Emma's return. "What brings you back to Bree, Miss Underhill?" asked the Inn keeper. Emma explained her stressful ordeal in the Blue Mountains. "Barley, I really loved Thorin, but his people didn't accept us as a couple and they attempted to banish me from Ered Luin. And I didn't want Thorin to get exiled from his own kingdom either, that's why I left. I left without saying a word to him." said Emma sadly. "You could've at least left him a note, Emma. He will be worried to death about you." said Barliman. "I know." said Emma sadly.

"Well let me get your room arranged for you, and you shall stay here. Those dwarves, I swear!" said Barliman. Emma chuckled at the Inn Keeper's last remark. After getting settled in her room, Barliman gave Emma's job back to keep her busy and her mind off of things. He didn't want to see the young hobbit mope around in sadness. And of course, Emma went back to doing what she done best, serving drinks and food, and talking merrily among the regulars of the Prancing Pony.

**Three years later,**

**March 25****th**

It had been three years since Emma had left Ered Luin, and she still had not forgotten Thorin. In fact, she missed the dwarf terribly. She had thoughts of writing to him, but she couldn't, knowing he would be upset with her at her sudden departure, without saying a word to him. Late that night, Emma remained in her room, to the concern of Barliman. He assumed she was getting depressed again, and he didn't know what to do about it. Barliman went to her room. "Emma, you need to come down and start working. You need to stay active Emma." said the Inn Keeper. "I'll be down in a minute!" Emma called back from behind the door.

Emma shortly leaves her room, and began her duties as barmaid. She wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next as she served food and drink to the customers. Suddenly, she saw a cloaked figure enter the Inn, he was very soaked from the rain that was pouring down outside. The cloaked figure sat down by himself at the table. When the figure removed his cloak, it took her by surprise who the figure was. It was Thorin Oakenshield! "Thorin! Is that really you?!" exclaimed Emma approaching the dwarf's table. "EMMA!" exclaimed Thorin standing up.

The dwarf and hobbit looked at each other. But then the dwarf glared at her, showing signs of anger. And it made Emma feel uneasy. She could understand why he was angry, and he had every right to be. "Emma, you left us without saying a word. You didn't even bother leaving us a note! You had us all worried! You never written to me! What's going on?" snarled Thorin. "Thorin, please let me explain. I felt that I didn't belong among your people, so I left. I was upset how the meeting turned out, and it broke my heart that your people didn't accept me." said Emma.

"Emma, the dwarves and I came to agreement on it. I finally convinced Dain and the dwarves that my heart belonged to you, and that you are my One. But when the guard came and told us that you left, my heart shattered to pieces." said Thorin, avoiding looking at Emma. "Thorin-I'm so sorry-I should've left behind a note-I really, truly am sorry!" said Emma. "How can I forgive you of this, Emma? Its hard to forgive someone who left without a word, or saying good bye. It really hurts me Emma." said Thorin. "Thorin, I said I am sorry!" snapped Emma, her voice emotional.

"Emma, I'm not going to forgive you. Please leave me be." said Thorin icily.

"Thorin! NO! Please!" cried out Emma. "I said leave me be!" barked Thorin. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Emma spun and stormed away from the table, bolting her up to her room. Barliman noticed Emma storming up to her room. _What in the name of Valar is going on here? _Barliman thought. The Inn keeper was going to follow Emma and check on her, but he decided to leave her alone. Not too long after Emma went to her room, a tall man dressed in grey robes entered the Inn, and he sat down at the table.

Meanwhile, Emma now in her room, wept heavily. She apologized and apologized to him, and she couldn't believe he behaved so coldly to her. Now she felt the need of a drink. She didn't want to go back down there, but she did anyway. "Ah, I see you came back down." said Barliman noticing Emma's return. "I need a drink, and now." said Emma icily. "There is something bothering you, Emma. Would you mind telling me what troubles you?" asked Barliman, as he made a drink for the hobbit. "I don't want to talk about it. I wish to be alone." said Emma taking the drink, and she walked over to the fire place.

Barliman sighed. _Why do hobbits have to be so stubborn? _thought the Inn Keeper. Meanwhile Emma sat by the fire place, and she didn't realize she was being watched.

Thorin and the wizard Gandalf, whom he was speaking to, had finished their conversation. Gandalf had retired for the evening. Thorin sat there looking at Emma sitting alone by the fire place, drinking her mead like it was nothing. He couldn't believe a hobbit would go on a binge drinking like this, and it worried him. Emma sat there, tears streaming down her face, hoping no one would notice her distress. To Emma's surprise, she saw a tall man approach her. "Are you Miss Emma Underhill?" asked the man. It was Gandalf the Grey wizard. Emma looked up, her eyes blood shot from crying.

"Yes, Yes. I am Emma Underhill? What is your name?" asked Emma. "I am Gandalf the Grey, the Inn Keeper sent me over here to talk to you." said the wizard. "Oh. So he sends a third party over just to get me to talk. That is typical of Barley. I'm sorry about my tears. I'm not having a very good night." said Emma. "Why are you crying then?" asked the wizard gently. "You see I lived in Ered Luin with the dwarves, and this dwarf asked me to court him and accepted his offer in courtship. But when his people found out, they got very upset. They didn't want to accept me among their people. When they voted for my banishment, I just left without saying a word to them. And now the dwarf I'm courting is angry with me, and he doesn't want no part of me anymore." said Emma.

"Is this certain dwarf go by the name of Thorin Oakenshield?" asked Gandalf. "Hey! How did you know it was Thorin I was courting?" asked Emma, sharply. You are wearing the beads showing the family's emblem on it." said the wizard. "Oh yes-that." said Emma. "Maybe I should go and talk to him of this We just got done talking about his return to Erebor." said the wizard. "He's going back to Erebor?!" exclaimed Emma. "Yes. And you, my dear just gave me an idea." said Gandalf grinning. _Oh no, he's plotting something, I can feel it, _Emma thought.

"What idea do you have in mind?" asked Emma. "You see, I'm considering of taking a hobbit from the Shire on this quest with the dwarves and Thorin. And now since I met you, I am considering of taking you as well. Hobbits are quick, and silent when they walk." said the wizard. "Oh no! I'm not going anywhere. I'm happy where I'm at." said Emma stubbornly. "Do you love Thorin?" asked the wizard. "Yes I do Gandalf." said Emma. "Would you do anything for him?" the wizard asked. "I would walk through fire for him, Gandalf." said Emma firmly. "Well then that settles it. You will be joining us on the quest!" said Gandalf.

"Hey! I didn't actually say I was going!" snapped Emma.

"Its too late, Emma. Its already decided that you are going. I'm having another meeting with all the dwarves tomorrow morning. I expect you to be at this meeting, so you can meet the rest of the company. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" said the wizard, and he walked away from Emma, retiring to his room for the night. "What have I gotten myself into?!" cried out Emma, slamming the mug on a small table beside her. "Gotten yourself into what, Miss Underhill?" said a deep gruff voice behind her. The voice startled her, and she sat straight up, frozen. She recognized the voice. She turned, and there stood Thorin standing in front of her.

"Thorin!" gasped Emma. "Emma, I came to apologize of my anger towards you. Its just-you had me worried, I thought I would never see you again." said the dwarf gently. "I'm here now." said Emma. "Emma, do you still love me?" asked the dwarf. "Yes, I do. I would never stop loving you." said Emma. Thorin sat beside the hobbit, taking her into his arms. "I'm so glad our paths cross again." said Thorin. "Me too." said Emma, resting her head Thorin's chest. "I saw Gandalf talking to you, Emma. What did he exactly say to you, just out of curiosity?" asked Thorin.

"You're going to get angry at this Thorin, but don't get angry with me. It was Gandalf who volunteered me to join you and your kin on the quest to reclaim Erebor. I didn't expect him to ask me, and I never gave him an answer. He just volunteered me." said Emma. At first, anger clouded over Thorin, but then it quickly disappeared. "That's wizards for you, Emma. Actually, I am glad you're going to come with us. I want you to see what Erebor looks like." said Thorin. "Wow, this is a shocker! I thought you wouldn't like the idea of me coming." said Emma. "You're a skilled fighter Emma. I've seen you with the bow and sword." grinned Thorin.

"Well then its decided I'm going." said Emma. Thorin nodded. "And you, my dear, need to get your rest. Our little meeting is tomorrow morning early." said Thorin, smiling. "Yes, sir!" said Emma, playfully. As she turned to get ready to go to her room, Thorin stopped her. "Wait." said Thorin. Emma turned. Thorin approached her, taking her into his arms, planting a long kiss on her lips. "I love you." whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin." whispered Emma, and she walked away, going to her room, smiling.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Emma woke up and joined Thorin in the common room, which already many other dwarves also there. Emma recognized quite a few of the dwarves among them. Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili. "Hey look! Its Miss Underhill!" cheered Fili. Balin and Dwalin turned and smiled as the young hobbit approached them. "Good morning there lassie. Thorin has told us you will be coming too." said Balin. "I am." said Emma smiling at Balin. "Emma Underhill you really gave us a scare when you left Ered Luin like that. We never thought we would see you again!" said Dwalin.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It was the pressure I was under from the dwarves not approving me and Thorin's courtship. It stressed me out so much I couldn't take it anymore." said Emma. "Emma, running away from the problem, doesn't solve the problem. And besides, Thorin had worked everything out with Dain. They now accepted your courtship, and some of the dwarves who still opposed, especially Vilmer, are banished from Ered Luin and all the dwarven kingdoms." said Balin. "I wish I know that sooner, but stupid me had to run away." said Emma.

"Don't worry, its all in the past now. The most important thing is you're with us now, and we're so happy to see you again, and reunited with Thorin." said Balin. Emma grinned. "And our mother is going to give you a lecture the next time she sees you!" said Kili. "Oh, I can imagine!" chuckled Emma. Dis was like a sister to Emma, and they became very good friends when Emma first arrived in Ered Luin. Emma sat down and listened to the meeting Gandalf and the dwarves are holding. Emma felt delighted hearing another hobbit would be joining.

She felt frustrated with Thorin, however, who opposed of another hobbit going with them. "Thorin Oakenshield! You're going to like this Bilbo, whoever he is. And I will train him to fight if I have too." said Emma. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we're all to meet at Bilbo's by early night fall." said Gandalf. "I will be running late, because I have a meeting to attend to with Dain. I will meet up with all of you later." said Thorin. "You're not going to join with us to the Shire?" said Emma. "Don't worry, Emma. I'll be there." said Thorin. Emma nodded. "When will we be leaving?" asked Emma. "Today, so Emma go ahead and pack your belongings and say good bye to Barliman." said Gandalf.

Emma nodded. "I'll meet all of you outside!" called out Emma. "Okay!" they all replied. Emma left the dwarves to pack her belongings. After saying her good byes to Barliman, Emma met up with the dwarves outside the Inn. "Good heavens! You're taking everything but the kitchen sink!" exclaimed Emma, sitting many belongings packed in a wagon. Fili and Kili laughed. "We carry a lot of stuff, Miss Underhill." said Kili. "Plus our musical instruments." said Bofur. "Musical instruments? How would anyone carry instruments on a long, possibly dangerous adventure?" asked Emma. "To entertain ourselves with." grinned Kili.

"What do you entertain yourself with, Emma?" asked Oin. "Drawings and paintings. I remembered my sketchbook and drawing utensils." said Emma. "You're an artist too? How fascinating! I'm an artist myself! And a scribe!" smiled Ori. Emma smiled at the young dwarf. "Well, is everybody ready?" asked Gandalf. "Yes, we're ready!" the dwarves replied. Emma mounted her own pony, Sal. "I see you have your own pony." said Gandalf. "This is Sal. He's been my companion for a long time." said Emma. "Its nice meeting you, Sal!" called out Bofur. Emma laughed.

"And I will see you later!" grinned Thorin. Emma nodded. "Don't try and get lost on the way there!" grinned Emma.

At Emma's remark, Fili laughed, and coughed, but quickly stopped when Thorin glared at his nephew. "Ha ha, very cute, Emma." smirked Thorin, and he kissed Emma on the cheek, and he rode off. Gandalf then shortly lead the others and they begin their journey to the Shire. Indeed, they arrived in the Shire, a couple hours before night fall. When night fall came, Dwalin and Emma approached Bilbo's door first and knocked. Emma could hear the hobbit complaining from behind the door, she couldn't help but chuckle.

The door opened, and Emma saw Bilbo, dressed in his robe looking at them. "Dwalin at your service!" said the dwarf, and he bowed. "Excuse me, do I know you?" asked Bilbo. "Nope!" said Dwalin, pushing his way past Bilbo. Emma approached Bilbo. "Hello, my name is Emma Underhill, I'm from Bree!" said Emma extending her hand, to shake Bilbo's. Bilbo smiled brightly. "Bilbo Baggins. Its nice meeting you Emma, a fellow hobbit! Come, if you're hungry, I'll get supper and tea ready." said Bilbo. Emma followed Bilbo into the dining room, and he served food and drink to Emma and Dwalin.

"You do have a lovely home, Mister Baggins." said Emma. "Thank you. Do you have a home, Emma?" asked Bilbo.

"Well, I had a home. You see, I lived on the outside borders of Bree, not the safest place in the village." said Emma. "What would you doing living out there? Isn't it quite dangerous?" gasped Bilbo. "Well yes. That's why I spent a lot of my time at the Prancing Pony just to be safe. After the second orc attack, that done it for me. So I stayed in Ered Luin for a while with the dwarves, but the dwarves ousted me because of my courtship with Thorin Oakenshield." said Emma. "You? Courting a dwarf?" said Bilbo in surprise. "Yes. I know, its kind of odd to hear of a hobbit in courtship with a dwarf, but Thorin has treated me so kindly when he took me in to his home in Ered Luin." said Emma.

"I feel sorry for you!" joked Bilbo. Suddenly, another knock was heard on the door, and Bilbo went to answer it, and it was Balin. Emma sat across from Dwalin. Shortly, other dwarves came in following Balin, Fili and Kili. She could hear Bilbo complaining. She could see how overwhelmed he is. "Bilbo, do you need help? I can help you if you like. You just sit and relax, and I'll take care of everything. I'm known to be a good cook!" said Emma, smiling. "Thank you please!" said Bilbo, smiling slightly at Emma. Emma continued taking up where Bilbo had left off, preparing a large meal for thirteen dwarves. She even made a meal for Thorin, so he would have something to eat before the dwarves eat up the entire pantry.

"You guys are pigs!" snorted Emma. "Pigs? I resent that remark!" huffed Kili. "You could've at least have a common courtesy to save something back for your leader. I have managed to cook up something for him." said Emma. "Well, we can't help it. We're hungry!" said Bombur. "She's right. Thorin will be here shortly, we could've saved something for him." said Oin. Emma grinned. "How do you do it?" asked Bilbo. "Do what?" asked Emma. "Be so patient with these-these animals!" said Bilbo. "Because I lived with them, that's why. And not all of them are that way." said Emma. "So you say." grumbled Bilbo softly. When dinner ended, the dwarves began tossing plates and silver, much to the annoyance of Bilbo.

Emma felt bad for the hobbit, how the dwarves were tossing around silver ware and dishes. But it amazed her that not one dish broke during that time, while the dwarves sang, danced and tossed the dishes around. Emma chuckled at their antics. When the song ended, a knock was heard on Bilbo's door. "He's here." said Gandalf. Emma knew who Gandalf was speaking of. She knew Thorin had arrived like had said to her before leaving the Prancing Pony. As they gathered in the foyer, and the dwarf entered, he removed his cloak. "I thought you said this place was easy to find? I lost my way twice." said Thorin. Emma threw her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing.

_How in the world would anyone get lost coming to the Shire? _Emma thought. Gandalf shortly introduces Bilbo to Thorin. "Bilbo, meet the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." said the wizard. "So! This is a hobbit! Do you have any skill in fighting? What is your weapon of choice? Axe or sword?" asked Thorin as he circled around Bilbo. "Well, I have some skill in conkers, but I'm afraid that's irrelevant." replied Bilbo. "So I thought. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." smirked Thorin, and the other dwarves laughed. Emma scowled. She thought the remark he made was rather rude, and not very nice.

Thorin and the others made their way into the dining room. Thorin not once even notice Emma was there. Emma marched into the dining room and sat down quietly in between Balin and Bofur. "Are you okay lassie? You've been quiet." said Bofur. "I'm angry." replied Emma. "Angry? At whom?" said Balin. "Thorin." the hobbit replied. "What did he do?" asked Bofur. "He insulted someone who he barely knows, not only that, he treats me like I'm not even here. Why did I even bother coming in the first place?" snarled Emma. "Emma.." said Balin gently.

"Please just leave me be. I'm retiring to my room." said Emma standing up, getting ready to leave to her guest room.

But Gandalf stopped Emma before she even made it out of the dining room. "Where are you going, Miss Underhill?" asked Gandalf. "To my room. I'm tired." said Emma. "Already? But you need to be present at this meeting." said Gandalf. "If there is any contract to sign, I'll sign it tomorrow. I just need to be alone." scowled Emma and she walked away. Thorin looked at Emma with a puzzled look, wondering why she is acting strangely. "Don't worry, we'll talk with later. Lets start the meeting, shall we?" said Gandalf.

Gandalf, Bilbo and the dwarves have their meeting. And Emma could hear the voices rising and falling from the dining room as the meeting proceeded. Emma didn't want to go out there, with her being in a foul mood. Suddenly, she heard something about the contracts. "What about Emma? Does she need a contract too?" asked Balin. "Yes. I will take the contract to her." said Thorin. Balin made up another contract for Emma, while Gandalf helped Bilbo to his study, helping him recoup from his fainting spell. While the dwarves gathered and talked quietly, Balin and Thorin talked for a little while.

Before ending the conversation with Thorin, he looked at his old friend. "Emma seemed upset this evening, and she didn't tell me why. Did you and Emma have a fight?" asked Balin.

"No, Emma and I didn't have a fight. I'm still wondering myself why she got upset." said Thorin. "You should go and talk to her laddie. Take her contract to her too." said Balin. Thorin nodded. Emma sat in her room, still awake looking out the window wishing she never got involved in the quest in the first place. Suddenly, she heard her room door open, and heavy footsteps. "Emma." said a deep voice coming from behind her. Emma turned, and she saw Thorin standing in her room. "You're the last one I need to speak to right now." scowled Emma.

"Emma, why are you upset? What did I even do?" asked Thorin. "Oh, let me see-you were being very rude to our host, circling around him like some kind of bully, and two, you didn't even bother saying hello to me when you arrive. What does that tell you?!" snapped Emma. "Emma-I was only joking with Bilbo. I never meant anything by it. And I'm sorry I didn't say hello to you when I came in. I got the contract right here, for you to sign." said Thorin. "Keep it. I'm not going." said Emma. "Emma-you don't mean-!" began Thorin.

"I meant every word. I'm not going." said Emma. "But what about us? What about our future?! Don't you want to see my kingdom?" asked Thorin.

Emma looked at Thorin. She noticed the sadness in Thorin's eyes. "I am not going to lose you again, Emma. Please don't do this." said Thorin. Suddenly Emma took her hand into his. "I'll go, if you promise me one thing." said Emma. "What is it?" asked Thorin. "To treat Bilbo as part of your company." said Emma. Thorin fell silent. This would be difficult to swallow, because he didn't really like him at all yet, and didn't even trust him, and now Emma laying that down on him, he didn't know what to say. "Okay, I'll try." said Thorin softly.

"Don't say you'll try. You'll do!" said Emma firmly. "Fine. I'll agree your terms then." sighed Thorin. "Good." said Emma. "You're not still mad at me, are you?" asked Thorin. "No-I'm not." said Emma. Thorin smiled. "Come, my companions and I are going to play some music! And you'll get to hear a song I've composed myself." said Thorin. "Okay." said Emma, smiling back at the dwarf, and the leave Emma's guest room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Shortly, Thorin and Emma entered the parlor, and already the dwarves had all their instruments out and ready. "Here is yours, Thorin." said Balin bringing an instrument covered in green silk cloth over to the dwarf. Thorin uncovered the instrument, and Emma sees it is a golden harp. "You're going to play your harp!" smiled Emma. Thorin smiled wryly and nodded. Thorin sat down, placing the harp on his lap, and he struck it, and the music began. Thorin began plucking and strumming along to the music the dwarves are playing. Emma watched in awe and amazement as she listened to Thorin and his companions play on their instruments.

But her attention was mostly focused on Thorin, how handsome and magnificent he looked by the fire place, playing the harp with such great skill and mastery. After playing instrumentally for little while, Thorin started to sing, his soft deep voice blending in with the music, followed by the other dwarves:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold.**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds are moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread.**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the song ended. Emma smiled brightly at them. After the dwarves put away their instruments, bidding their leader good night, they went to their rooms to sleep, leaving only Emma and Thorin awake. "You're not going to bed? You need your rest for tomorrow." said Thorin. "I'm not tired." said Emma softly. "You know I can fix that!" joked Thorin. "And how so?" asked Emma. Suddenly, Thorin picked up Emma and carried her off to her room. "What in the name of Valar are you doing?" asked Emma.

"Taking you to your room so you can rest!" replied Thorin. When they entered Emma's room, the dwarf laid Emma gently down on the bed. "Please stay with me." said Emma. Thorin turned around, as he was about to leave her room. "Emma, just get your sleep. Good night!" said Thorin. "Good night." said Emma softly. And Thorin left the room. She couldn't figure him out. The entire time they stayed in Ered Luin, he was always with her, kissing her, and holding her. And each night he would kiss her good night. And now everything had changed. And Thorin had changed.

_He's not the same dwarf I knew from Ered Luin, _Emma thought sadly. And she drifted off into sleep. The next morning, she woke up late, and as she walked out into the main room, she noticed all the dwarves are gone! "Great Jehorsphat! I overslept! They're going to leave without me!" shrieked Emma. Bilbo came out. "Are you okay, Emma? Why aren't you with the others?" asked Bilbo. "Bilbo, I overslept! I got to run! Where's my contract?!" cried out Emma. "On the table, where you had left it." said Bilbo. "Thank you, so much!" said Emma. "Emma, wait! I'm coming with you!" called out Bilbo, as he grabbed his walking stick and contract, running after Emma.

Now both hobbits ran as fast as they could to catch up with the company. And they soon met up with the company, contracts in hand. "Emma, I'm shocked! You are late!" said Balin. "I overslept, Balin! I'm so sorry!" said Emma, handing over her contract to the older dwarf, followed by Bilbo. Balin looked over both contracts. Balin smiled. "Everything is all in place! Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin. "Give him a pony! Emma, you're with me." said Thorin. Emma nodded walking over to Thorin and his pony. Emma mounted. "I was going to ride Sal." said Emma, as she mounted, sitting in front of Thorin.

"Sal had bolted. We didn't know what happened." said Thorin. "Somebody was supposed to watch him!" snapped Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma. But Sal didn't like he and he took off." said Kili with a shrug. "Once we make camp, you two are so going to get it!" snapped Emma. "Calm down Emma. You lost your pony. Its not the end of the world." said Bofur. "He's been my friend for the longest time, to me he was the only family I got!" barked Emma. "I thought we are your family?" asked Fili. "Yeah, my dysfunctional family!" shot back Emma. The dwarves laughed, even Thorin smirked.

"What's got you in a mood this morning?" asked Thorin, as they begin riding.

"Its nothing, I don't want to talk about it." said Emma. "Wait, wait! Stop!" called out Bilbo. And everyone stopped. "Bilbo, what's wrong?" asked Emma. "I forgot my handkerchief!" replied the hobbit. "Here!" said Bofur, tearing off a piece of his jacket and tossing it to Bilbo. Emma dismounted the pony, walking over to Bilbo. "Don't use Bofur's coat. Here borrow mine." said Emma, handing over some handkerchiefs to Bilbo. Bilbo smiled. "Thank you." said Bilbo. "You're welcome." said Emma, and she walked back over to Thorin's pony and mounted. "Moving on!" called out Thorin, and they begin their journey.

After riding for several hours, they stopped and made camp. Emma set out her bedroll, not too far from where Thorin is sitting. Emma sat down, working on making some more arrows. "I didn't know you can make arrows, Miss Underhill." said Kili. "I made my own arrows for a long time. I taught myself the bow at a very young age." smiled Emma. Emma needed something to do, to keep her mind off of Thorin. After finishing her arrows, she put them away, and she listened to the conversation Fili and Kili are having about orc raids.

"They come in wee hours of the night when no one suspects." said Kili. As they continued to talk of this, they laughed afterwards seeing the scared expression on Bilbo's face.

Their laughter angered Emma, as memories of the orcs raids in her home returned to her. "SHUT UP! ITS NOT FUNNY!" barked Emma standing up, glaring at them. Thorin stood in front of them, hearing Emma's cry. "You think orc raids are funny! You think it's a joke?!" said Thorin hotly as he paced in front of his nephews. "We didn't mean anything by it." said Kili softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away from the company. Emma understood why Thorin got angry as well.

Balin began telling Fili and Kili the tale on why Thorin hated orcs so much. Emma sat and listen, tears streaming down her face. She knew how Thorin felt of this. She lost her own family for orc raids, and the thought of it, brought back memories to her. She turned away from the others so they wouldn't notice her tears. "What of the Pale Orc? What became of him?" asked Bilbo. "The orcish slug died in his filth long ago!" snarled Thorin as he returned to the company. Thorin's remark troubled Emma. Emma had saw the Pale Orc. He was there when he attacked her home, and it was the Pale Orc who nearly killed her.

Even Balin and Gandalf looked at each other. "Balin, may I have a word?" asked Emma, walking over to him. Balin looked at Emma.

"Of course, lassie. What's on your mind?" asked the older dwarf. "The Pale Orc isn't dead. He was the one, followed by other orcs that attacked my home before I moved with you to Ered Luin. I didn't want to say anything then, but I was worried it would alarm you, and I didn't want to alarm any of you." said Emma. "That's what I feared." sighed Balin. "You knew too?" asked Emma. Balin nodded. Gandalf looked at Emma. "The Pale Orc attacked your home, Emma? You never told of this." said the wizard. "I tried to forget about the attacks, Gandalf." said Emma.

"Its okay, lassie. That orc will go no where's no you. As long as we're around." said Balin. "You don't need to worry, Balin. I already have set a vendetta on him. I'm intending on killing him myself." said Emma. "Emma, I don't think that would be a wise idea." protested Balin. "Balin, he killed my family, and I'm not going to sit by and watch him kill off my friends." said Emma emotionally and she walked away from Balin. Balin sighed. "The poor lass." said Balin softly. Gandalf nodded in agreement. "Miss Underhill?" spoke up Fili. Emma turned to look at the blonde dwarf.

"Yes, Fili?" said Emma.

"We just want to apologize for joking around about orc raids. We had forgotten that you were a victim of orc raids." said Fili. "Don't ever joke about that kind of stuff again, Fili. That goes for you too, Kili." said Emma. Kili bowed his head. "We won't joke about it again. And that's a promise." said Kili. "Good." said Emma, and she walked back to her bedroll. She climbed in her bedroll, and she tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She tried counting sheep, but that didn't work either. Emma sat up, and took out her sketch book and began working on some of her drawings.

Emma realized that she wasn't the only one awake. "Why aren't you sleeping, Emma?" asked Thorin. "I'm not tired, Thorin. I just can't sleep." said Emma. "You must forgive my nephews for their uncalled for remarks about orcs. I put them in their place. I'm hoping they would joke about such matters again." said Thorin. "Don't worry Thorin, I also had a word with them about it." said Emma. "Where did you get that scar?" asked Thorin, noticing a large scar on Emma's left home. Emma looked at Thorin. "Oh-never mind." said Thorin quickly. He realized the scar she had from when the orcs attacked her home, and she must've gotten the scar when she fought off the orcs. "Good night, Thorin." said Emma. "Good night, Emma." said Thorin.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, it had been raining most of the day, as they continued moving on their journey. Emma remained quiet as she sat on the pony. Thorin hardly spoken to her, as she to him, as the rain dampened everyone's moods that day. Emma could hear Dori complaining about the rain to Gandalf, and Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the wizard's response. Then Bilbo spoken up asking Gandalf if there were any other wizards like Gandalf. Only Gandalf named two wizards, Radagast the Brown, and Saruman the White, but he never mentioned the names of two blue wizards.

Later, they made camp near an old abandoned farm house. Emma placed her belongings where she needed them, and sat down, working on some more of her sketches. Kili approached Emma. "I don't mean to pry Emma, but what's going on between you and Uncle? You two spoken very little since the beginning of the quest!" said Kili. "I really don't know, Kili. Your Uncle hasn't been the same since my stay in Ered Luin. He used to be never this distant." said Emma. "Don't worry, he'll warm back up to you again." said Kili patting Emma on the back.

"I sure hope so." grumbled Emma. Bofur brought over soup for Emma. Emma thanked the dwarf, and Bofur walked away. Suddenly, she saw Gandalf storming passed her angry. "What was all that about?" Emma asked Bilbo. "I have no idea." said Bilbo with a shrug. Emma turned to look at Thorin, who stood watching Gandalf walking away from the company. _Did Thorin just make Gandalf angry? I'm not going to ask, I don't want to stir up anything, _Emma thought. Thorin shortly came and joined the company, taking his bowl of soup, sitting down next to Emma.

"Wizards." growled Thorin, as he sat down cross legged on the ground, taking his bowl of soup. Emma remained silent, didn't want to ask what happened between him and Gandalf. It didn't concern her, and she didn't want to start an argument either. But she decided to speak on a topic that troubled her the most, why Thorin hadn't spoken to her. "Thorin, I understand you got a lot on your mind with the quest and everything, but I want to talk to you about something." said Emma. "What about, Emma?" asked Thorin. "About us. We hardly spoken since the beginning of the quest, and it feels like there is nothing there. I really love you, but you're not returning anything to me." said Emma.

Thorin looked at Emma. "Emma-I know my mind has been preoccupied here of late, and I'm sorry." said Thorin. "Even at Bag End, before I went to bed, you never kissed me good night, something you normally would do when we lived in Ered Luin. Is it something I done?" asked Emma. "No, not really. I'm just a little worried about something." said Thorin. "What are you worried about?" asked Emma. "I'm worried some other would take you from me, Emma. You know whom I speak of." said Thorin. Emma scowled, she was catching on to what Thorin is talking about.

"You're not saying that you're jealous of me talking to Bilbo are you?" snapped Emma. "Who says I'm jealous?!" shot back Thorin. "By the way you asked me that question, Thorin. Bilbo and I are just friends, if you must know, and nothing more! Don't tell me you're not going to let me talk to him! He's part of the company too, you know!" said Emma hotly. "Emma, you are mine. And no other will take you from me. I will not allow you to speak to others unless they are dwarves." said Thorin. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this!" yelled Emma, standing up.

Thorin glared at her.

"You're possessive! I'm not allowed to speak to my own race? There is something wrong with you, Thorin! I told you specifically, Bilbo and I are only friends and nothing more! Why don't you believe me?!" barked Emma. "I still have no trust in Bilbo, and I rather you not talk to him!" said Thorin. "You're passing judgment on him, and you barely know him! He will prove worthy of this company, Thorin! Don't under estimate him!" said Emma hotly. "See?! You're defending him! You do have something going on with him! Go and sit with your hobbit, Emma!" barked Thorin, and he marched away from Emma.

Emma, sat down on the ground, burying her head in hands, knees drawn up, weeping heavily. Bilbo already had left the camp to take bowls to Fili and Kili as they watched the ponies. Balin and several other dwarves noticed Thorin angrily marching away from Emma, and Emma crying. "I'll go and talk to Emma. You go talk to Thorin. Something has happened between them." said Balin. Dwalin nodded, and he walked over to where Thorin is standing, while Balin walked over to Emma, sitting next to her.

"Emma, you wouldn't mind telling me what happened? Thorin just angrily walked away from you." said Balin gently.

"Balin, Thorin is jealous of me talking to Bilbo and he has forbade me of talking to him! He thinks Bilbo and I are-well, something that never happened. No one ever told me that dwarves can be that possessive!" sobbed Emma. Balin didn't know what to make of this very difficult and delicate situation. "Emma, its understandable you want to be friends with Bilbo, and you have every right too. Thorin is in the wrong for taking it out of proportion on this." said Balin. "I tried telling him there is nothing between me and Bilbo, and he doesn't believe me. You know what, I'm going to leave." said Emma, standing up.

"No, Emma. You stay here. Its very dangerous out the wild, especially when you travel alone. Don't. We'll get this worked out some how." said Balin. Suddenly Fili and Kili entered the camp, telling everyone that the trolls have captured the ponies, and possibly Bilbo. "We'll make our move." said Thorin. Balin and Emma approached them. "Emma, you're staying here and watch over the camp." said Thorin. "What?! Are you kidding me? My friend is in there, possibly becoming Troll dinner! I'm not going to sit and let him become dinner to trolls!" yelled Emma. "Do as I say, Miss Underhill! That's an order!" barked Thorin.

"Order my-!" mumbled Emma, glaring at Thorin.

"Thorin, really, she should come and help us." said Balin. Thorin glared at Balin. "Are you taking her side now, Balin?" said the dwarf sharply. "Nothing. Someone needs a good kick in the pants." grumbled Balin, following Thorin and the other dwarves into the forest. Emma remained behind in the camp alone. An hour went by, when none of the dwarves and Bilbo had returned. Emma finally couldn't take it anymore, she stood up, reaching for her bow and sword and she entered the forest where the dwarves went into.

_Order or no order, I don't care what Thorin says, I'm going to help the company, I am a member of the company too, and his words aren't going to stop me from helping out, _Emma thought. Emma shortly arrived at the Troll's camp, and she seen that already, the dwarves are captured by the trolls. Some were in sacks, and some were tied up over a fire. _This is all your fault, Thorin! This would've never happened if you didn't turn my help away, _Emma thought. Emma had to think of something, and fast. But Bilbo done it before her, as he spoken up, talking to the Trolls about cooking dwarf. He used this as a diversion to distract the Trolls, with Gandalf, being nearby, it would keep time before Gandalf makes his presence.

Emma snarled at the dwarves, as they were calling the hobbit names as Bilbo continued to talk to the Trolls. Suddenly, a troll picked up Bombur. "No wait! That one's infected!" called out Bilbo. The Troll looked at Bilbo. "He's got parasites-in his tubes, actually." said Bilbo. Emma softly chuckled, and chuckled harder at Kili and Oin. But she made her move as the Troll still continued holding Bombur. Emma aimed her bow at the Troll, and she fired her arrow at the Troll's foot letting out a loud roar, dropping the dwarf. At the same time, Gandalf made his presence. "May dawn take you all, be stone to you!" called out the wizard, and bright light shown throughout the area, and all three Trolls turned to stone.

Gandalf released the dwarfs from being tied up, and Emma stepped out from her hiding place among the trees. Emma helped Gandalf releasing the dwarves. Emma blushed. She noticed the dwarves and Bilbo were in their undergarments. Emma quickly turned away as the company put their clothes back on. "Well, this is embarrassing." said Emma softly. "You're telling me." said Bilbo after he got dressed. Thorin saw Emma standing with Gandalf and Bilbo, and he angrily approached her. "I thought I told you to stay at the camp! You deliberately disobeyed me!" barked Thorin. "Hey! I'm a member of this company too, Thorin! And by rights, I have every right to help!" shot back Emma.

"I should've kept you behind. I wished you and the hobbit never came! I wished I never met you in the first place!" barked Thorin turning his back on Emma. "FINE! You wished I never came? Then I'm out of here! I'm leaving!" screamed Emma. "Emma, no! Its too dangerous to be out there all alone!" protested Gloin. "I can handle myself, Master Gloin!" barked Emma, as she stormed away. Gandalf sighed, looking at Balin. "We got a problem here, and it must be fixed immediately." said Gandalf. Balin nodded. "You're right." said Balin. Gandalf walked over to Thorin.

And the two talked for a little bit. Towards the end of their conversation, the topic turned to the situation with Emma. "We need to talk about Emma really quick before we enter the Troll's Lair. What's going on between you two? You two were once in courtship." said Gandalf. "We was courting. I don't wish to discuss this anymore, wizard." growled Thorin. "No, Thorin. We're going to discuss this now. We just lost a member, someone whom we really needed in this company because of you, and your pride. Why are you upset at Emma for?" asked Gandalf.

"Her and Bilbo have something going. She always talk to him." said Thorin.

"So! This is what all of this is about, Thorin? Jealousy? Thorin, Bilbo and Emma are only friends and nothing more, she has every right to talk to him and help him. Thorin, you are way too possessive of her, and you need to let her talk to anyone. Would you get upset if she talked to an elf?" asked Gandalf. "Hell yes." said Thorin. Gandalf rolled his eyes. "Save me from the stubborn ways of dwarves!" grumbled the wizard softly. The two stood in silence for while, then Gandalf spoke up.

"Thorin, Emma loves you very, very much. She would do anything for you, you know that?" said Gandalf. "Yes-I know." said Thorin. "You know how terribly upset she is right now? She is heart broken. Who knows where she will be going since she had left. Maybe attacked by more orcs." said Gandalf. The thought of Emma getting attacked by orcs, worried Thorin. Now he wished he never yelled at her. Guilt and sadness, alongside with worry clouded over him. This time, he had lost her. "Lets go inside the cave." said Thorin softly. Gandalf nodded.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Meanwhile, Emma grabbed her belongings and she left the camp. She had no idea where she was going to go. She had thoughts of returning to Bree, but she didn't want too. She wanted to explore Middle Earth. It had been hours since she had been walking. And she had no idea what she would get into. She came near a strange looking house centered in the woods. _I wonder if there is anyone living here? _thought Emma. Suddenly, she saw a tall older gentleman dressed in brown robes and a funny brown hat, quickly walking out of the house. He noticed Emma standing there.

"Young Miss, what are you doing out here? Its very, very dangerous!" said the man. "I'm traveling. Having no idea where I am going to, and right now I don't care." said Emma. "Mm. You are an angry one. Someone has gotten you upset." said the man. "My name is Emma Underhill, hobbit from Bree. I was traveling with a group of dwarves, another hobbit and a wizard." said Emma. At the mention of wizard, the man's eyes lit up. "Wizard you say? You're a friend of Gandalf the Grey?" said the man. "Yes I am." said Emma. The man smiled.

"My name is Radagast the Brown, and no hobbit of the Shire or Bree have business out in the wild alone." said the wizard. "I know. I was supposed to join the company to go reclaim Erebor. But their leader got me angry, and I just left them." said Emma. "There is more to this story than it showing me, Emma. You're in love with this dwarf, are you not?" asked the brown wizard. "Wow! Word gets around fast." said Emma. The wizard laughed. "I'm a wizard. Wizard's know a lot. Your courtier's name is Thorin Oakenshield, am I correct?" asked Radagast. "Yes." said Emma.

The Brown wizard sighed "Emma, you have no idea what you got into with these dwarves. But here's my advice to you. Thorin is in deep trouble once he arrives in Erebor. If you can't save him from the Sickness, Middle Earth will be in grave danger." said Radagast. "What do you mean?" asked Emma. "His grandfather, Thror, fell under the gold sickness, which brought nothing but to death to his people, and to the people of Dale and Lake Town. It also woken Sauron, the dark lord. And if this happens to Thorin, the same thing will happen again. A dark force is already rising already. And I have seen it. That's why I must talk to Gandalf." said Radagast. The words scared Emma.

Not only she worried of all the dwarves, but of Thorin and the entire Middle Earth as well. Now Emma felt she made a mistake of leaving the company. "Come, you and I will travel together to find your company and Gandalf. I will protect you if any creature would dare to show up to us." said Radagast. Emma nodded. Radagast went to get his sled, drawn by rabbits. Emma found this quite amusing. "You have beautiful rabbits, Mister Radagast." smiled Emma. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits, the fastest breed of rabbits in Middle Earth!" grinned the Brown wizard.

Emma jumped on the sled with Radagast, and they took off. They ridden for two hours or so, when they came to a clearing, and they could hear a dwarf shouting, "Somebody's coming!" and Emma recognized it was Bofur's voice. She knew they were nearby the company. Suddenly, she saw Gandalf approaching them. "Emma! I'm so glad you are safe and in good hands, I may add!" exclaimed the Grey Wizard. "You know, Gandalf, you need to keep an eye on this one a little more." joked Radagast. "She left our company angry, Radagast. But it doesn't matter now, we have found you Emma." said Gandalf. Emma nodded.

She walked away from the wizards, allowing the two to talk.

As she made her way towards the company, everyone gathered around her. "Where were you? You had us all worried!" exclaimed Fili. "I needed to go for a stroll to calm down." Emma replied. "We thought you would've died out there!" said Kili. "Hey! It doesn't matter now. I'm fine! I'm here in one piece am I?" said Emma. Balin laughed. "Yes. I'm glad to see you back, lassie." said Balin. "You all are glad I'm back, but I'm not sure if a certain dwarf is." said Emma sadly, and she turned away.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar deep voice behind her. "Emma." said the voice. Emma turned around, and she saw Thorin approaching her. "Thorin." said Emma softly. "We need to talk." said Thorin. "Well then lets talk." said Emma grumpily, folding her arms across her chest. "Emma, I apologize for the way I've been treating you. It was uncalled for, immature and rash. Gandalf and Balin had both spoken to me about my behavior. Emma, we dwarves are very protective of our women, you know that." explained Thorin gently. "Yes, I understand that, Thorin. But it doesn't necessarily mean you have to stop me from talking to Bilbo. Someone of my own race." said Emma.

"Gandalf, even Bilbo spoken to me. Bilbo told me himself, you and him are only friends, and there is nothing for me to worry about. He told me to come and find you before I lose you forever. And the thought of losing you, scares me, Emma." said Thorin, his voice filled with emotion. Emma stood frozen, looking into Thorin's eyes. She could see the love back in the deep blue eyes again, as Thorin pulled Emma close to him. "Emma, I love you. I will never let anyone hurt you." whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin." whispered Emma, laying her head on his chest.

"I'm going to save you, Thorin." whispered Emma. "Save me? From what?" asked Thorin. "You'll find out in due time, that's all I'm going to say." said Emma. Thorin smiled. "You are something else, Emma. You know that?" said Thorin. Emma chuckled. "You are too, Thorin Oakenshield." said Emma. Thorin leaned towards her, planting a kiss on her lips. But they kiss shortly broke, when they heard howling coming from the distance. "Is that a wolf pack?" asked Bilbo. "No, its wargs. Warg scouts!" gasped Bofur.

Suddenly, Gandalf approaches Thorin. "Who did you tell of the quest?" demanded the wizard. But Thorin didn't reply, looking around the forest.

"Who did you tell, Thorin? Speak!" ordered Gandalf. "I didn't tell anyone! I swear!" snapped Thorin, hotly. "We're being hunted by orcs." said Gandalf. Suddenly, several wargs jumped out at them, Thorin and two other dwarves killed them off. "We must run!" said Gandalf. Now Emma found herself running from the orcs and wargs. She kept her bow in her hand, ready for use as she ran, following Gandalf, Bilbo and the dwarves. Now out in a large opening of land, they could see more orcs approach them. One orc recognized Emma. "Get the one there!" called out an orc.

Emma heard the orc, and she took bow, firing arrows at the orcs, killing three of the orcs as she ran. "Nice shot, Emma!" called out Kili. Emma quickly looked at Kili and smiled. But suddenly, as Emma continued firing her arrows at the orcs, she felt sharp pain rising up in her chin. She looked down and saw three orc arrows struck in her. Suddenly, her body feeling weak exhausted from the running, Emma collapsed to the ground. "EMMA!" cried out Kili. Thorin quickly turned. Thorin, ran to Emma, quickly picking her up.

"Over here you fools!" called out Gandalf. The dwarves and Bilbo followed Gandalf's voice. "In the tunnel quick! Let Emma go inside first." said Gandalf. Thorin nodded.

Thorin gently placed Emma down, and Emma slid down in the tunnels, letting out a small yelp in pain. The others shortly followed, and Kili came in last, followed by an orc corpse. Thorin looked down at the orc corpse, pulling an arrow from it. "Elves!" spat the dwarf. Then Thorin turned his attention to Emma. "I can't move. I feel so weak, Thorin." said Emma softly. "I'll carry you, don't worry." whispered Thorin. "Where does this tunnel lead? Should we follow it?" asked Dwalin. 'Lets follow it!" piped up Bofur.

Thorin picked up Emma, and they continued moving further in the tunnel. They shortly arrived looking over a beautiful valley surrounded by trees and green land, with a large palace centered of it all. Bilbo smiled. "The Hidden Valley of Imaladris. Home of Lord Elrond!" said Gandalf. "Rivendell!" said Bilbo in awe. "Is this your plan all long, to see refuge with our enemy?" snarled Thorin. "The only ill will you bring is upon yourself, Thorin Oakenshield." said the wizard. "But they will stop us!" protested Thorin. "Of course they will. But right now, we need answers about your map, and Lord Elrond is able to translate it for us. And Emma is in need of medical attention. She has been struck by orc arrows, which are poisoned. If not taken care of right away, we will lose her." said Gandalf, gravely.

Thorin had to agree with Gandalf on this. The thought of losing Emma, scared him. He cannot lose her now. Gandalf leads the company into the courtyard of the elven realm. As they approached the stairs, a dark haired elf, Lindir, Elrond's advisor, greets them and Gandalf. "Hello, Mithrandir!" smiled the elf. "Hello, Lindir! Is Lord Elrond home?" asked the wizard. "Lord Elrond isn't home." Lindir replied. No sooner as Lindir spoken, the company could hear horns sounding nearby, and group of elves on horse back surrounding them, which made the dwarves jump into their fighting stance. Emma rolled her eyes.

_I never seen a bunch of paranoid people in all my life, _Emma thought. Shortly, Lord Elrond approaches, speaking to Gandalf at first in elven language. Gandalf then introduces the company to the Elf Lord. "Thorin, son of Thrain, you have your grandfather's bearing!" said Lord Elrond with a smile. "Strange. I don't remember him mentioning you." growled Thorin. Once again Elrond spoken in his native language, which Gloin thought the elf lord was insulting them. "Is he offering us an insult?" growled the red haired dwarf. "No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food." replied Gandalf.

Suddenly, Emma's body began shaking in Thorin's arms.

"Gandalf, something is going on with Emma!" said Thorin. "We must take her to our healing quarters immediately." said Elrond. While the other dwarves went to the dining hall, Lord Elrond lead Thorin and Gandalf to the healing quarters, while Thorin carried Emma. As the dwarves made their way to the dining hall, Fili and Kili watched their Uncle carrying Emma, following Gandalf and Elrond. "She's going to be okay is she? She's not dying on us?" gasped Kili. Balin sighed. "We don't know, lads." said Balin, gravely.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When they arrived in the healing chambers, Thorin placed Emma gently on the bed, as Emma continued having convulsions. Thorin closed his eyes, as he sat on a chair by the bed. _Mahal, I don't want to lose her, don't let die, _Thorin prayed The elven healers had worked on Emma for several hours. Thorin refused to leave Emma's side after several offers of joining the dwarves for supper. "I'm not leaving her." said Thorin. Gandalf and Elrond nodded. Gandalf knew Thorin liked the young hobbit very much, and allowed Thorin to stay with her. Shortly, the first elven healer turned to them.

"She is fine. We drew the poison from her. She will need to rest for a while. You will come back and get her after she is woken up and bathed." said the first healer. "Come, Master Thorin." said Gandalf. With hesitation, Thorin followed Gandalf and Elrond into the dining hall, joining the others. "Where's Emma? Is she okay?" asked Fili. "She's resting, and she's fine. She will join with us later." Thorin replied. Bilbo sighed. Bilbo was hoping to see Emma, he too felt very worried of her and her condition.

Meanwhile, Emma woke up in her room alone, and saw a female elf with long dark hair, smiling at her. "Miss Emma, you have waken." smiled the Elf. "Yes, yes. Where am I? And who are you?" asked Emma. "You're in Rivendell. My name is Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond." said the elf princess. "Where is Thorin? I want Thorin!" said Emma. "He's dining with the others. We have set up a bath and fresh clothes so you can go and join them. Come! Let me help you." said Arwen.

The Elf assisted Emma out of bed, and guided her to the bath houses. Emma climbed into the bath tub, and sighed. She felt happy of getting a bath, since it had been a while since she last had one. After bathing, Emma climbed out of the tub, and dried off. She changed into a beautiful light blue gown, with white belt. Arwen enters, just shortly after Emma finished dressing. "There is someone in your quarters who is waiting to escort you to the dining hall." said Arwen, smiling at Emma. Emma followed Arwen back into her quarters.

And there, she saw Thorin standing, looking at her, smiling. "You look very, very beautiful Emma!" said Thorin, approaching Emma, kissing her on the lips. Emma smiled, taking Thorin's hand. "Come, lets go join the others!" said Thorin softly.

Thorin escorts Emma out into the dining room. Everyone smiled as they entered the room, amazed seeing Emma dressed up in a gown. "You look very lovely, Miss Underhill!" smiled Balin. "Thank you." said Emma. Emma sat down with Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond. "You clean up nicely, Miss Underhill!" beamed Fili. "We nearly mistaken you for an elf!" chirped Kili. "Hey!" said Emma, chuckling. Emma listened to the conversation between Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin, discussing their weapons.

After sitting a while, Thorin stood up. "Excuse me! Emma, joining me?" said Thorin. Emma smiled, and she followed Thorin to another part of the dining hall. "I like Elvish wine as the next person, but I'm really craving something different." said Emma. Thorin looked at Emma. "What do you normally drink?" asked Thorin. "Ale." replied Emma. "Here, you can drink some of mine." smiled Thorin, handing Emma his flask. "You brought your own?!" asked Emma with amusement. Thorin smiled and nodded. Emma took a drink from the flask, returning it to Thorin.

As the two of them sat together, they could hear Nori complaining about the music from the elves. "Change the tune, will you? It sounds like we're at a funeral!" said Nori

"Did someone die?" asked Oin. "Well, there is only one left thing to do lads, and lassie!" grinned Bofur, and he jumped up on a pillar centering the dining hall, and he started to sing, shortly joining in by the other dwarves, and Bilbo:

_**There is an inn a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath an old grey hill**_

_**There they brew the beer so brown**_

_**The man in the moon himself came down**_

_**One night to drink his fill**_

Emma laughed as she watched all the dwarves singing and dancing along with Bofur. She even saw Thorin standing, tapping his feet. And to her surprise, she saw Thorin snatching a small harp from one of the elves, playing along with Bofur's song, and singing with them. Emma knew that Thorin was consumed with alcohol, because he would never play an instrument made by elves. Emma laughed. It warmed her heart watching her beloved this happy. The happiest she ever seen him in a while.

When the song ended, the dwarves started throwing food at each other, even Bilbo joined in with them. Gandalf and Elrond just shook their heads. Later, the company had been invited to join the elves in the Hall of Fire for some music, singing and storytelling. After allowing the elves have their turn at the music, Bofur turned to Thorin. "We should show the elves what true music sounds like." said the dwarf. "No, I'm not going to lay hands on an elvish harp." said Thorin. "You already had earlier!" snickered Emma. Thorin looked at Emma.

The other dwarves begged and pleaded Thorin to play music for the elves. Thorin sighed "Fine." said Thorin. An Elf approached Thorin with a large golden harp. Thorin sat down, pulling the harp close to him, and he started to play. His large fingers dancing skillfully across the strings. Thorin began to sing, his rich and deep baritone rising above the beautiful cascading music coming from his large hands. The elves felt amazed how well the dwarf played on such a beautiful instrument. As for Emma, her heart raced, and she longed for Thorin.

She longed to lay in his arms, feeling the warmth of body on hers, and his gentle kisses. When Thorin finished his song, everyone applauded.

Afterwards Elrond called for a meeting with Gandalf, and Thorin Bilbo and Balin joined them. Before leaving to the meeting, Thorin turned to Emma. "I'll meet up with you in your room later." whispered Thorin. Emma nodded, as she watched Thorin walking away. Emma went to join the other dwarves in another part of the palace where they set up a makeshift camp. "Emma, are you courting our Uncle?" asked Fili. "Yes, we are courting. He asked me to court with him before we even arrived in Rivendell." said Emma, feeling nervous of Thorin's nephews reactions to her and Thorin's courtship. She worried they wouldn't approve of it.

But to her surprise, they smiled. "Congratulations, Emma! I hope someday you'll became our Aunt. You're like a sister to us, Emma." smiled Kili. "Thank you." said Emma. "He has braided your hair, it looks very pretty." smiled Dwalin. "Thank you, Master Dwalin." said Emma. She felt delighted that all of the dwarves approved of her and Thorin's relationship. She felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. "Hey! Look lads! There's a room full of musical instruments in it!" called out Nori, who was exploring the perimeters of the room they are staying in.

"Nori, I wouldn't touch those. Those are made my elves." said Dori.

"Not anymore, once I get my hands on them!" grinned Nori. "Nori, what have you been told about that? I thought you giving up that along time ago? Didn't you agree with Master Thorin and Master Dwalin of this?" said Dori. "Stop being such a party pooper, brother." snarled Nori. "Nori's right, yer bein' a party pooper! Lets check out those instruments, Nori." said Bofur. "Wait for us, we want a look too!" said Fili and Kili. And so Fili and Kili followed Nori and Bofur into the room with the instruments. Dwalin snarled softly and shook his head.

Shortly, Nori, Fili, Kili and Bofur came out with the instruments. There were two fiddles, a lute, clarinets, a harp, and hurdy gurdy. "Its time for some music, lads!" said Bofur taking out his own flute from his jacket. Fili and Kili picked up the two fiddles they found, Nori picked up a lute, Bifur picked up a harp, Dwalin, who decided to join in too, picked up the hurdy gurdy. Pretty soon, they began to play a lively song, and it made Emma wanted to dance. "Excuse me, Miss Emma? You don't mind if we share a dance?" asked Ori.

"It will be an honor dancing with you, Ori!" laughed Emma with a curtsy, and the two of them began to dance, while the dwarves sang and played music. While that was happening, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo returned.

They saw Emma dancing with some of the dwarves as they played music and sang. Thorin chuckled. "I do believe its time for me to cut in!" grinned Thorin. Balin laughed. "I'll have my share after you!" said Balin. "And I'll be after Balin!" piped in Bilbo. Thorin approached behind Emma and Dwalin. Thorin tapped his old friend on the shoulder. "How dare you dance with my woman?!" joked Thorin. Dwalin laughed, patting Thorin on the back, and shoved Thorin in front of Emma. "Its my turn to dance with you!" grinned Thorin. "Oh, Thorin!" smiled Emma, and they danced.

After Emma finished the dances with Thorin, Bilbo and Balin, the song ended. "Hey look! They're back! Hey Uncle, come and join us! We got a harp for you!" called out Fili. "No thank you, Fili. I promised Emma I would spend some time alone with her." said Thorin. "You can always take the harp and serenade her!" teased Kili. "I'm surrounded by idiots." grumbled Thorin. "Come on, just one song, and then we'll spend time together." said Emma. "Oh, you're taking they're side now, Emma?" joked Thorin. "Yes. Now get your butt over there and play." said Emma. "Aye, Aye, Captain Emma!" said Thorin, playfully.

Thorin walked over to where Fili and Kili are sitting.

They handed him a small golden harp with silver strings. Thorin sat down next to Emma, placing the harp on his lap. Thorin placed his large fingers on the strings, and he started to play. Shortly the other dwarves joined in with them, and they played a much slower and melancholy tune. Emma looked upon Thorin, and smiled. She loved it when Thorin sang and played on the harp. After playing instrumentally for a little, Thorin started to sing, in his beautiful rich baritone. The dwarves joined in with him shortly after.

During the music and singing, Emma tried her best to stay awake, because she promised Thorin, their alone time after they would play their music and sing.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Author's note: I'm sorry my long absence, I've been fallen under the writer's block**

**Plus, I've been working on several other stories in the process (alongside with some fan **

**Comics.). **

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the music and singing ended. Thorin placed the harp aside, and turned to Emma. "Follow me out to the balcony." said Thorin. Emma nodded, and she followed Thorin outside on the balcony, and the two of them sat down on a bench. "You play very beautifully tonight, and earlier." said Emma. Thorin smiled. "Thank you. I've been wanting to hold you for so long. Every time I leave the room, my thoughts turned to you." whispered Thorin. "You've been only gone for two hours and you missed me already?" laughed Emma.

"Yes." said Thorin, displaying a smirk of amusement on his face. "Thorin, you are quite a dwarf, you know that?" said Emma. "Not as remarkable as you." purred Thorin, pulling Emma into his arms. She could feel his heavy chest pressing on her,

She loved feeling the warmth of his body pressing on her. Thorin took his hands, cupping her chin, leaning towards her, kissing her lips passionately. Emma found herself wrapping her right leg around Thorin's waist. Thorin lifted his skirt with his right hand, massaging her leg and thigh. But they quickly stopped before they went further. "Thorin-we better stop. They can see us." said Emma quickly. Thorin looked around. "But there is no one out here. And everyone is sleeping." said Thorin. "Shouldn't we go somewhere more private to do this?" asked Emma. "Out here will be fine." said Thorin, grinning. "Thorin Oakenshield!" said Emma firmly, playfully slapping him on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright. We'll go some where private." said Thorin. Thorin lead her to her quarters, where she had been sleeping, and they continued where they left off in there. Emma realized she had forgotten to close the door, but dismissed the concern, and continued to make love with Thorin. "Great heaven's above!" exclaimed voice that was inside the room. The voice startled Thorin and Emma, and they quickly climbed under the sheets of Emma's bed. They saw that Elrond and Gandalf stood in there room. "Gandalf!" shrieked Emma, burying her head under the blanket.

Thorin and Emma felt embarrassed. Especially Thorin. The wizard and the elf lord had walked in on them. "I left the door open, Thorin. I forgot to close it, I'm so sorry." said Emma quietly. "Okay, the little behavior your people pulled in the dining room I can dismiss, but this! This is uncalled for! What do you say for yourself, Thorin Oakenshield? And you Emma, I thought you were raised better than this?" lectured Elrond. "If Bilbo finds out of this behavior, he will have your hide." said Gandalf, knowing that Bilbo was like a father to Emma, and always be like a father figure to her.

"Gandalf, don't you dare tell Bilbo!" said Emma sharply. "The both of you get dressed. Thorin, you and your company will have to leave. I cannot explain why. But you have to go." said Gandalf. "Fine! We will!" scowled Thorin, as he quickly got dressed. Emma felt so ashamed of this awkward situation, she couldn't even face Thorin. She decided after she got dressed, she would meet up with the other dwarves and Bilbo. When Emma met up with them, Bilbo noticed Emma looking quite flushed. "Emma? Are you okay?" asked Bilbo. "No. And I don't wish to talk about it." growled Emma.

"Emma, you always tell me everything. Did you and Thorin have another fight?" asked Bilbo. "Its not that, Bilbo. Something really embarrassing happened between Thorin and I, and I really cannot talk about it right now. Especially in front of the company." snapped Emma. Bilbo sighed. "As you wish, Emma." said Bilbo quietly. Bilbo didn't want to push the issue further, he could tell Emma was really embarrassed and upset. When the company left Rivendell, Thorin hardly spoken to Emma, since after their awkward incident in the guest chambers of Elrond's home.

He felt angry with Emma for leaving the door open, and also embarrassed for an Elf and a Wizard to see them both naked in bed together. And this made Emma feel even more worse that Thorin had avoided her all together. She hid her emotions well, so nobody wouldn't notice. After several hours on the road, Thorin called out to make camp. Thorin sat away from Emma, and he was sitting with Balin and Dwalin. Emma decided she would sit away from the company alone. Sadness and guilt clouded over her. Emma bowed her head in her hands, weeping softly.

Emma hoped no one would hear her weeping.

But one of the dwarves had heard her, and it was Balin, who was near the area, getting ready to take on duty on first watch. He saw Emma sitting alone, away from the company. With concern, he approached Emma. "Why aren't you sitting with the others, Miss Underhill?" asked Balin gently. "Balin, its really hard to talk about this. Its not only embarrassing, but very difficult." said Emma. "What happened? Did something embarrassing happened to you?" asked Balin. "Not only just me, Balin, but Thorin too." said Emma. "Oh, this is going to be interesting" said the older dwarf softly to himself, and he sat down next to Emma.

"Please don't laugh or get angry for what I'm about to tell you." said Emma. "I won't do neither. Tell me what happened?" asked Balin. Emma explained the situation to Balin. Balin tried his best not to laugh, but he kept his composure. "I forgot to close the door, and now Thorin's angry with me. He hadn't spoken to me since we left Rivendell. I not only embarrassed him, but I hurt his pride as well. I didn't mean to leave the door open. I just forgot to close it." said Emma. "Emma, it was only an accident, and not worth fretting yourself over. As for Thorin, his anger towards you will diminish eventually." said Balin.

"I'm not so sure about that. He seemed to be really, really upset when we left. I don't know. I even tried to apologize to him, and he wouldn't even look at me or say anything." said Emma. "I will talk to Thorin about this, so you two can work this out. The thought of seeing him not talking to you, distresses me, and to see you this upset as well. Come, dinner is ready. I'm sure you're very hungry." said Balin. "I'll try and eat, but I don't really have much of an appetite right now." said Emma, standing up. Emma followed Balin and she joined the company.

Emma sat in between Fili and Kili, and she tried to eat, but couldn't. "You haven't touched a thing on your plate, Emma! Aren't you hungry?" asked Fili. "Not really." said Emma softly. "Something's wrong. What's going on, Em? You and Uncle got into a falling out?" asked Kili. "I don't want to talk about it. It really wasn't a falling out, its something that was quite embarrassing, and I most definitely will not tell the two of you about it." said Emma. "And why not?" asked Fili, folding his arms across his chest. "Because you two would laugh about it." said Emma.

"Come on, Emma. I'm sure it couldn't be that funny to be that embarrassing. Please tell us about it." said Kili.

The two young dwarves kept begging and pleading for Emma to tell them, to the point where Emma wanted to scream in frustration. Finally, she gave in and decided to tell them the situation. Before she told them, she gave them a warning. "I swear if the both of you laugh, I will kick both of your asses!" threatened Emma. "Just tell us already, Emma." said Kili. And Emma told them. And of course, it was just as Emma had thought: Fili and Kili burst into roaring laughter when she told them her story. "STOP IT! Stop your laughing now! Its not funny!" shouted Emma hotly.

And she bolted away from the young dwarves. "Emma, come back! We're sorry! We didn't mean to laugh!" called out Fili. Balin had just finished talking to Thorin, and he looked at Fili and Kili and growled. He angrily approached the young dwarves, slapping them in the back of their heads. "OW!" both dwarves cried out. "It isn't funny! You pestered her to tell you the situation which was none of your concern! How dare you respect Miss Underhill that way?!" scorned Balin. "Balin is right. The two of you have night watch!" snapped Thorin, who stood next to Balin, glaring at Fili and Kili.

Thorin decided to go find Emma. Emma decided she wanted to return to Bree.

She wanted to go back to work as the barmaid everyone loved. And she knew everyone there missed her. Even some of the Rangers who enjoyed her company. Emma stood, away from the company, looking out into the Forest. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. "I figured I would find you out here." said a deep voice from behind her. Emma turned, and she saw Thorin approaching her. "Thorin." said Emma softly, and she turned away from Thorin. "Emma, I was a little angry earlier, and honestly I should've never gotten angry with you. It was only an accident, and I know you never meant to leave the door. It was wrong on my part to get angry with you." said Thorin softly, placing his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"But why did you?!" asked Emma sharply. "It was because of the embarrassing feeling that came over me when Gandalf and Elrond walked in." said Thorin. "Thorin, you weren't the only one that was embarrassed. I was too!" said Emma. "Please forgive me, Emma. There are times I let my temper get the best of me, but it won't stop me from loving you, I hope you know that!" whispered Thorin, gently caressing Emma's cheek. "I know that, Thorin." said Emma softly. Thorin took Emma in his arms, planting a brief kiss on her lips. "Say you forgive me." whispered Thorin, after breaking the kiss. "I forgive you, Thorin." said Emma.

And she returned the kiss to Thorin. "Come, lets go back and join the others before another person catches us in the act!" said Thorin. Emma laughed. "Yes, and knowing our luck it would be Fili and Kili this time." chuckled Emma. Thorin grinned. "And they will be hung on a tree by their underwear if I catch them watching us." said Thorin with a soft chuckle. "You really wouldn't do that would you?" said Emma. "Oh yes, I would." grinned Thorin.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning, the company continued their quest, making their way to the mountain pass of the Misty Mountains. The sky clouded over, and it began to storm, rain falling horizontally, alongside with heavy wind gusts, and lightening. "Emma, Bilbo, keep up!" called out Thorin. "We are!" called back Emma. With the rain falling down on the mountain, it made everything slippery, and Emma slipped. Suddenly they hear a loud cry from Emma. "Thorin!" screamed Emma. The dwarves turned, and they saw Emma holding on for her life at the mountain's ledge.

Thorin quickly ran, picking her up in his arms, bringing her back up on the mountain. "Be careful, the next time." said Thorin, gently. Emma nodded. Suddenly, Thorin turned away, and she could hear the dwarf grumbling under his breath. "Confounded Halflings." she heard Thorin mutter. It angered Emma, but she decided to bite her tongue. Later, as they continued to climb, Emma could see two stone people, throwing boulders at each other. Emma had never seen anything like it before.

"Stone Giants! The legends are true!" gasped Bofur. "We must seek shelter!" called out Thorin. Suddenly, the mountain gave way, causing an opening between Fili and Kili. "Kili! Take my hand!" cried out Fili, reaching for his brother. All of a sudden, a boulder fell, landing in between Fili and Kili. "No." whispered Thorin sadly. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening struck crushing the boulder, and they could see Kili on the other side. Kili leaped over, reunited with his brother and companions. "Where's Bilbo?" asked Emma.

"Help!" cried out a voice. Everyone turned, and they saw Bilbo in the same predicament as Emma. Dwalin tried his best helping the hobbit, but with the rocks being so slippery from the rain, it made it difficult for Dwalin to pull up Bilbo. Shortly, Thorin came in and help. Thorin climbed down the mountain, picked up Bilbo, and returned him to the mountain. "I thought we lost our burglar!" said Dwalin. "The hobbit has been lost since he left his home. Him and Emma both are nothing but burdens. They have no place amongst us." growled Thorin. Emma couldn't believe she was hearing this.

What happened to the kind and loving Thorin she was talking to the night before this? Why all of sudden, he became so harsh towards her and Bilbo?

"We'll seek shelter here." said Thorin. The others followed Thorin into the cave. But Emma stood still, didn't move, tears streaming down her face. "Are you coming in here, or are you just going to stand there?" asked Thorin. "I'm going home, Thorin. You words hurt me, and if you really mean what you say, then I will take my leave. Farewell." said Emma, and she turned away from Thorin. "NO! You cannot leave and go out there alone! Its dangerous. Go and rest." said Thorin. Emma glared at Thorin. "I will be leaving tonight, and you and nobody else will stop me." snapped Emma, and she entered the cave, and she sat away from the companions, so she could be alone.

It was Fili, Kili and Balin who took notice of Emma's sadness. "Is she okay?" asked Kili. "Thorin said something he really should've have said about Emma and Bilbo. The lad hasn't learn to keep his trap shut." scowled Balin. Balin grew very found of Emma and Bilbo. Especially Emma, whom had won over Thorin's heart. He couldn't understand why a dwarf would love someone so much, but then turn around, and hate the person. "You know our Uncle. He's like this with us. He's nice to us one minute, and the next minute, he'll call us his pain-in-the-asses!" said Kili. Balin chuckled. "Yes, him and Dwalin called you that, I do remember." said Balin, smiling slightly.

Balin sighed. He looked over at Thorin, who just sat down, lighting up his pipe. Balin stood up and walked over to Thorin. "Thorin, we need to have a little discussion about your actions towards Emma tonight, and Bilbo." said Balin, sitting down next to his friend. "I don't want to discuss this, Balin." scowled Thorin. "We're going to discuss this now, Thorin, if you like it or not." said the old dwarf, sharply. Thorin shot a glare at Balin. "And I suggest you calm down before I do something about it!" threatened Balin.

Thorin sighed. "You and Emma had something good going. And last night was the proof of it. Why all of a sudden a change of heart? Is it because that she slipped on the mountain tonight? It couldn't be helped the surface is slippery from the rain, Thorin. And I overheard her say she is wanting to leave the company after the words you said to her." said Balin. "Yes." said Thorin sadly. Reality then finally hit Thorin. The thought of Emma going back in the wild alone scared him. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He didn't want to lose her.

"I highly suggest you talk to Emma, and stop her from leaving the company. She cannot be out in the wild alone, its far too dangerous for any Halfling." said Balin. "I will go and talk to her." said Thorin, standing up.

Thorin left his friend, making his way towards Emma, who was sitting alone, with her knees drawn up, her head between her knees, sobbing quietly. Thorin sat down next to Emma. "If it makes you feel any better, you have my full permission to hit me." said Thorin gently. Emma heard Thorin, and she done what Thorin said. She punched Thorin the shoulder, but not too hard however. "You can do better than that, Emma? You call that punch? My sister can throw punches better than that!" joked Thorin. "This isn't no time for jokes, Thorin!" fumed Emma.

"I know. About what I said earlier, Emma. I have no idea what came over me out there. I thought we lost you and Bilbo." said Thorin. "Yes, so you thought you lost us! But you know what isn't necessary, Thorin Oakenshield? Spouting harsh words about us over something that is beyond our control, blaming us for the incident! I don't like it when people blame the victims, Thorin. That angers me more than anything in the world!" snapped Emma, tears streaming down her face.

"Emma, listen to me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you feelings. I love you, and I will always love you, and nothing is going to change that." said Thorin, taking his hand, brushing Emma's cheek gently. "So you still love me then?" asked Emma.

"Of course, I love you Emma." said Thorin, placing his lips on Emma's, kissing her gently. Thorin pulled Emma into his arms, Emma resting her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "Its time for you to rest, Emma." said Thorin, stroking Emma's brown hair, and as he done so, he started to hum a soft tune. Emma could feel the rumbles of his beautiful deep voice resonating from his chest. And the sounds of his voice lulled Emma to sleep. While Emma slept, Thorin remained awake. Thorin had rarely slept in a long time. As he laid there, holding a sleeping hobbit in his arms, he could hear two voices talking.

One voice belonged to Bilbo, and the other belonged to Bofur. _First Emma, and now Bilbo? Well, maybe I was harsh on the little fur ball. Balin was right, I should've kept my trap shut, _Thorin thought. "I wish you all the luck in the world!" said Bofur. "Thank you, Bofur!" said Bilbo, and the two of them hugged. Suddenly, Bilbo looked down at his sword, and the weapon was glowing. Thorin also took notice of the hobbits sword glowing. And Thorin knew what it meant. "WAKE UP!" Thorin called out to the others. Then he turned to Emma. "Wake up, Emma. Trouble is coming, wake up!" said Thorin gently.

Emma woke up. "What's happening?" asked Emma. "I don't know.." began Thorin.

Suddenly, the floor gave in, and the entire company fell through the opening of the floor. They shortly crash landed inside a large cave, and now surrounded by an army of goblins. "Great. We got goblins." growled Emma. The Goblins first confiscated the company's weapons, including Emma's sword and bow, and then they tied up the company, dragging them to their leader, the Great Goblin. "Who is it that has come and disturb my kingdom? Thieves? Assassins?" asked the Great Goblin.

"Dwarves and a Halfling female, your malevolence." replied a goblin. "A Halfling female? That is the best gift ever! She will become my slave! Halflings are quite entertaining little folk! Snar, tie up the Halfling broad to my throne. She is going to be my future bride! But she cannot be married in that! Strip her!" demanded the Great Goblin. "NO!" screamed Emma, as the goblin ripped the clothes from Emma. "STOP IT!" roared Thorin, moving his way towards the Goblin King. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain! Oh-wait, you don' t have a mountain-which counts for nothing!" hissed the Great Goblin.

Thorin growled. "Let her go!" roared Thorin.

"Oh? What's the matter Son of Thrain? Jealous of my new prize sitting at my throne? She no longer belongs to you! She's in my care now! Oh, which reminds me. There is a certain enemy of yours who also seeking a prize-your head!" hissed the Great Goblin. Suddenly, Thorin shouted curse words in dwarven language at the Goblin King. Thorin tried his best fighting off the other goblins to attack the Great Goblin. The Goblin King shortly demanded the goblins to bring out torture tools to use on Thorin and the companions. "But do not touch my beloved Emma. I will give her a taste of my own torture!" grinned the Great Goblin.

Suddenly, the Goblin King started to sing. Emma and the others covered their ears. "Somebody shut him up!" shouted Emma. The other goblins joined in with the Great Goblin during his song. When the song ended, the Great Goblin smiled. "I composed it myself. Just a little ditty to celebrate this special occasion of torture." grinned the Great Goblin. "That is no song, that's an abomination!" scowled Balin. Suddenly, Gandalf arrived. "Take up your arms, quick!" called out the wizard. The dwarves recovered their weapons. Thorin picked up Orcrist, and also Emma's sword.

Thorin ran over to Emma, untying her from the throne.

"I cannot go like this!" protested Emma. "You have no other choice, Emma! Come!" said Thorin, taking Emma's arm gently, giving Emma her sword. Emma felt not only embarrassed of running without her clothes on, but humiliated. The Great Goblin stripped her of her clothing in front of Thorin and his people, and it humiliated the hobbit badly.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

After battling the goblins, and Gandalf killing off the Great Goblin, the wizard leads the Company into a forest outside the caves, and they are now standing in a clearing. Gandalf made count of each member of the company, making sure everyone was present. But there was only one missing, and it was Bilbo Baggins. Emma scanned around looking for him. "Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" asked Gandalf. "Curse the Halfling! Dori was the last one who seen him." snarled Dwalin. "Don't blame me! It was Nori who last seen him!" snapped Dori

"Well I do remember when we first crossed the bridge, Bilbo disappeared." said Nori softly. Then, Thorin spoke up. And the words Thorin said, stung Emma and angered her. She couldn't figure out his problem with the hobbit, and why he disliked him so much. Emma wanted to go up and slap Thorin for the words, but she held back when Bilbo appeared out of the trees.. "Bilbo! I thought we given up on you!" grinned Kili. "How did you get passed the goblins?" asked Fili. Bilbo began his speech. Emma smiled as she listened, giving Thorin a 'I told you so' side glance.

Suddenly, they could hear howls coming from the distance. "Out of the frying pan!" said Thorin. "Into the Fire! RUN!" shouted Gandalf. "Here we go again!" snapped Emma. Bilbo looked at Emma, smiled in agreement. "In the trees!" ordered Gandalf. Everyone climbed the trees, Emma followed Thorin, and she sat between him, Balin and Dwalin. Gandalf lit up cones with fire, and he began throwing the cones at the orcs and wargs approaching them. Fili, Kili, Bilbo, joined in. The company cheered, thinking they have defeated the orcs, but they quickly stopped cheering when a tale pale orc approaches.

"Bring me the head of the King. Kill the rest." demanded Azog. Emma remembered the Pale Orc all too well, because him, alongside with his orcs, attacked her home. She had never forgotten that day. She can even see the missing finger on his left hand that she had cut. Suddenly, she saw Thorin standing up, moving Emma closer to Dwalin and Balin. He gave the two dwarves an order in dwarven language, and he climbed down the tree. "THORIN!" cried out Emma. Thorin looked at Emma. "I must do this, Emma. Stay with Balin and Dwalin." said Thorin, and he walked way, making his approach towards Azog.

Emma watched as the battle commenced between two old foes.

The battle was quite difficult for her to watch, as Azog kept knocking Thorin down with his hammer. Suddenly, a warg leapt on top of the dwarf. _I'm not going to have this. I have to help them! No orcish filth is going to kill my beloved! _Emma thought, as she reached for her bow. "Emma! Where in Durin's name are you going?!" asked Balin. "I'm going to save your leader!" said Emma firmly. "Are you out of your mind, lassie?! That orc is too strong for you! He will kill you easily! Don't do this, Emma!" protested Dwalin. "I'm going to save your leader if you like it or not, Dwalin. Stop treating me like I'm some invalid!" barked Emma, and she climbed down the tree. "Stubborn broad. Don't know who's worse, her or Thorin!" grumbled Dwalin.

"Let him go, you filth!" barked Emma. Suddenly, Azog turned his attention to the hobbit woman. "You! I remember you! You displaced my finger!" snarled Azog. Azog turned to an orc. "Behead the King, while I deal with the woman!" the Pale Orc ordered. "It won't happen! Prepare to die, Azog!" snarled Emma, as she pulled the string back from her bow, pointing the arrow at Azog. Suddenly, Azog swung his hammer. "EMMA! Watch out!" screamed Fili. But it was too late, Azog struck Emma in the shoulder with his hammer, knocking her to the ground. Bilbo leapt out of trees, Sting in hand, killing an orc and a warg first.

The same warg that was on top of Thorin. Now, Bilbo stood in front of Azog face to face. "You have hurt my friends, now you will have to deal with me!" growled Bilbo. "Kill the Halfling!" snarled Azog. Suddenly, the rest of the dwarves leapt out of the trees, defending Bilbo, Thorin and Emma, killing orcs in their path. Emma suddenly fell into unconsciousness, as she felt pain swelling up in her shoulder. The last thing she remembered, was looking at Thorin, who already was unconscious. Then, she could feel wind surrounding her, and soft feathers beneath her.

"I'm worried about Uncle Thorin and Emma." said Fili. "Me too." said Kili softly, as they sat on a Eagle. The Eagles had came to them, taking them out of harms way of the orcs. Azog roared in anger as this happened. An hour later, the Eagles landed the company on a large rock cliff, called the Carrock. Thorin and Emma were the first to land. "THORIN! Miss Underhill!" cried out Gandalf, running to them. Gandalf knelt down before them. "Master Oin, you examine and take care of Miss Underhill, while I work with Thorin." said Gandalf. Oin nodded, and he gently carried Emma away, while allowing Gandalf to heal Thorin.

Gandalf placed his hand over Thorin's features, muttering some words to himself.

Shortly, Thorin slowly opened his eyes. "The Halflings?" asked Thorin softly. "They are here. Bilbo is safe and unharmed. As for Miss Underhill, she is severely injured." Gandalf replied. Kili and Dwalin helped their leader slowly standing up. Suddenly, at first Thorin started shouting at Bilbo. "What were you thinking?! You would've gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you were a burden? Did I not say you have no place amongst us?!" snapped Thorin. Bilbo looked at Thorin, stunned at the dwarf's out burst. Kili glared at his Uncle angrily. _If Miss Underhill was awake to see this, she would be shouting all kinds of words at Uncle, _Kili thought.

Suddenly to Bilbo's surprise, Thorin's mood softened, and he embraced Bilbo in a hug. "I never been so wrong in all my life! I'm sorry I doubted you!" said Thorin softly. "Well, I doubted me too-I'm no hero-no warrior. Not even a burglar!" said Bilbo. Suddenly, something caught Thorin's attention as he walked in front of the others, looking out over the Carrock. In the distance, he could see the Lonely Mountain. "Erebor! The last of the great dwarven Kingdoms of Middle Earth." said Gandalf. "Our home!" said Thorin, smiling.

Later, they turned. "How is Miss Underhill? Any signs of improvement?" Gandalf asked Oin.

"She is awake, but her should is broken. We have to bind it tonight." said Oin. "Emma!" said Thorin softly kneeling down to the hobbit. "Thorin-you're alive!" gasped Emma. Thorin took Emma into his arms, pulling her close to his chest gently. "You really had us all worried there, Emma. Especially me. What possessed you to face that beast?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, I never told you this, but he sabotaged my home, nearly killing me. He killed my family years before that. And I didn't want to lose you either from that beast." said Emma.

"You have good heart, Emma. You and Bilbo both. You hobbits are quite impressive folk!" said Thorin. "Thorin, should we find a place to camp?" asked Gandalf. "Yes, we should. Emma, are you able to stand?" asked Thorin. "Yes, but I need your help walking me." said Emma. Thorin nodded, slipping his arm into hers, and he lead the Company from the Carrock. Shortly, they found a place to make camp, and Oin immediately worked on Emma's wound. Thorin sat next to Emma while Oin worked on her.

When Oin finished working on Emma, he turned to Thorin. "You're next. Time to put some salve on your wounds, Thorin. There's a river nearby." said Oin. "I'll be right back, Emma." said Thorin, kissing Emma on the cheek, and he followed Oin away from the camp.

An hour later, Thorin and Oin returned. Thorin sat down next to Emma. "Hold me, Thorin." said Emma softly. Thorin smiled, and he pulled Emma into his arms. "I thought I lost you." said Emma. "We thought we lost you too Emma. It was really brave of you to face that beast. You and Bilbo both. I am proud of both of you!" said Thorin, gently stroking Emma's long brown hair. To Emma's surprise, Thorin started to hum a soft tune. Laying her head upon the dwarf's broad chest, sleep clouded over Emma, and she drifted off to sleep to the sound of Thorin's soft deep voice.

"Tell me lad, have you ever thought of marrying her?" asked Balin. Thorin looked up at his old friend. "I want to marry her, Balin." said Thorin. But Thorin wasn't sure the time was right to ask her. He thought of waiting until they arrived in Erebor to ask her. "I'm going to wait until we arrive to the Lonely Mountain to ask her." said Thorin loudly. Balin smiled. Fili and Kili overheard the conversation of Thorin wanted to marry Emma. "We can't wait for Emma to be our aunt. She's like a sister to us." said Kili Thorin laughed. "Yes, and she has kept the two of you in line too." said Thorin.

The next morning, Gandalf announced they will be going to an old friend of his home.

He also said that he will be departing the company for a little while after that. "You're not leaving us, Gandalf?!" gasped Emma. "Emma, I have very important things that must be taken care of. I have to leave." said Gandalf, gently, placing his hand on Emma's shoulder. "Trust me, you'll do okay without me." said Gandalf. Emma nodded. "Some wizard you are. You come and go when you want, and you leaving again?" grumbled Thorin. Emma tried not to laugh at Thorin's remark. She thought he sounded like a child the way he said that.


End file.
